Proof of Existance
by XChick93
Summary: Things seem worse and worse for Gwen after the wake of her break up with Peter as she soon finds herself in way more than she could chew when she's suddenly thrust into Harry's life. After all how can she possibly prevent him from spiraling into darkness? Is there a way to help a man who's poisoning himself day by day? One thing for sure is that she can't simply abandon him. TASM
1. Chapter 1

**A simple action can change a destiny. This is my take on a different course of events that take place. I have been itching to do something with this group of characters.**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

_A scattered hope that's like a broken puzzle. A broken puzzle that's like a scattered hope. Nothing seems to be clear to me anymore. I want to line these pieces up. Yours... and mine._

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Chapter 1: Shattered Ties

"I can't lose you."

"So just because you can't lose me we can't be together? Who does that work out for Peter?"

She couldn't believe him.

Here she was outside of a restaurant trying to talk some sense into him, into Peter. The man who was constantly saving people, the man who was constantly risking his life every day, the man who she had fallen in love with. The man who was Spiderman.

Here he was doing it again. He was trying to distance himself from her. It was all because of that promise, that unbearable promise that ruined everything. And she wanted to hate her father for placing such a burden onto Peter, onto her. How could he? How dare he?

But she knew she'd never be able to resent him.

It was more nerve wrecking that she couldn't bring herself to resent Peter for accepting it either. It was her father's dying request and he had chosen to give her father peace before he'd passed on.

_"Maybe those are the best kinds?"_

Weren't they passed that phase already? Weren't they never going to touch that topic anymore? Wasn't he okay with breaking that promise? Weren't things going to be fine now?

A part of her then, knew the prospect sounded too naive, too foolish. Yet she wanted to blindly soak up his words, wanted so badly to return him, and so it's what she had done. Because she'd missed him. She had missed his laugh, his smile, his touch. It felt so blissful to hear exactly what she wanted to hear.

Now the signals she had so carelessly ignored on that day had resurfaced with such a cruelty. They had come to haunt her, to mock her. To remind her of how all this could've been avoided had she just heeded the warnings.

Stubbornly, or perhaps foolishly, her resolve didn't waver. Across from her and only about a feet away Peter stood; his expression broken. He looked lost. And she needed to believe, to hope, that he wasn't heading down this path again.

No. Not again. Please not again.

She refused to believe it. He wouldn't break up with her.

_Because maybe,_ the same naive part of her continued repeating._ Because maybe, because maybe, because just maybe!_

"I can't. I'm sorry Gwen."

And just like that it all came crumbling down. She could've sworn she heard her resolve fall to the floor and shatter as if it were mere glass. It was at that moment when clarity had struck her, abruptly and painfully. Something in her had snapped, like a chord breaking from an old guitar.

This would never work.

"Wow..." She faced away and shook her head before shooting him a cold look. "You have done this to me again and _again_, Peter. I can't live like this."

Things couldn't continue like this anymore.

"I'm breaking up with you." No more. Gwen was done. Done with all the pain and heartbreak that came with loving Peter Parker. If felt almost surreal to say those words. At the same time it felt as if the shackles were loosening their hold. "I'm breaking up with _you_."

The second time was to reassure herself. The first time she'd said it felt as if she'd never said it at all.

His shoulders slumped and his expression remained broken. One could clearly see the pain etched in his face. His eyes reflected such a sadness that made her heart clench.

But Gwen couldn't turn back.

It was too suffocating. Things would only continue repeating themselves like some sick, never-ending Ferris wheel. If he couldn't bring himself to overlook the promise then there was nothing she could do. She couldn't make his decisions for him. It was clear he'd made up his mind. A stinging realization.

Perhaps they were simply never meant to be. Perhaps it was better this way.

Glancing at him she took in his features one last time before returning to where her family was eagerly waiting for her.

"Took ya long enough!" Howard joked as she took her seat.

"Honey, you wouldn't happen to know where Peter is would you? He seems a bit late." Her mother asked.

Gwen noticed Peter was glancing at her from outside the restaurant. She frowned before returning her mother's gaze. "He won't be coming."

"Oh... I see." It appeared as if her mother knew something was up. Thankfully she chose not to address it and simply began a casual chatter. No longer was Peter standing outside much to her relief.

The food on the table that she'd been craving suddenly didn't seem so appealing anymore. It made her feel awful in the inside. This was supposed to be a fun night with her family but it was anything but that. The mood had been ruined and her appetite had faded away.

Her brothers continuously praised her for graduating and her mother wouldn't stop mentioning how proud she was. All this should have made her happy. This should have satisfied her. Unfortunately her night had already been broken beyond repair.

But not for them.

They all seemed genuinely happy for once. This wasn't the most common thing for them given all they had endured. There were smiles plastered in each of their faces. And Gwen couldn't ruin it, wouldn't allow herself to ruin it. There was an air of absolute tranquility that would only be snuffed out if she were to babble about her inner turmoil.

And so with a forced smile she said, "Well, shall we eat?"

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Gwen was relieved to be home. Vaguely she wondered how she managed to feign through the entire night. The food she'd eaten earlier was making her nauseous now. After putting her younger brothers to bed she made her way towards her room for some much needed sleep. She crashed onto her bed and instantly knocked out; completely unaware of the red and blue figure staring from outside her window.

The next morning it had been quite the task to wake up. The poor alarm by her bedside had been slammed the second it rang. Gwen was in no mood to do anything especially head to work. With a frown she shook her laziness off and stood upwards. It infuriated her how much Peter affected her mood.

"Enough already," she berated herself and tapped her hands across her face as if to repress all the constant thoughts of him. "No more Peter Parker."

"Gwen, sweetie, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Her mother called out as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Uh no thanks mom. I'm running kind of late so I'll just skip out."

"Well at least grab an apple from the counter."

Gwen sighed before chuckling. "Sure thing mom." Fetching quickly for an apple she dashed out the door. Something felt off as she made her way towards Oscorp. It felt like there were eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder before shrugging it off. Again she missed the brief flash of red and blue.

Luckily she'd managed to arrive at the building just at the right moment. In front of her she could see the elevator.

"Hey hold that!"

"I got it!" The man inside replied.

He held it just in time for her to reach it. She made her way inside and blew a sigh of relief.

"Thanks! You're a real gentleman. Most people would've just let this close."

"Yeah well most people don't notice other people."

Gwen couldn't agree more with that one.

The man coughed awkwardly. "I'm uh... Max. Max Dillon."

"Gwen," she replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

The two turned their attention towards the screen currently showing Spiderman saving some people from a burning building. Inwardly Gwen worried about his well-being. She couldn't help it.

"You know I met Spiderman." Max suddenly spoke causing her to turn to him. "He saved my life. Out of all the people in the world he chose to save me."

Gwen noticed how the man spoke with such admiration when referring to Spiderman. His eyes practically sparkled at the mere mention of him. It's as if he worshipped the ground he walked on.

As if further proving her theory he turned and smiled at her. "You know he told he needed me."

"Must be a good feeling." Gwen murmured eyeing Peter as he rescued another civilian. Her trance was cut short when the elevator dinged signaling she'd arrived to her floor. "Well it was nice meeting you Max."

Max was stunned as she exited the doors. "She remembered my name?"

Once in her work area Gwen was finally able to relax. Burying herself into her work would help get her mind off Peter and all the troubles that came along with it. This will be her first steps into getting over him once and for all. She couldn't dwell on him forever. Time was moving on without her and she couldn't continue to stand still. Nothing came from standing still.

Time to move on with her life. Time to think of life without Spiderman.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**There you have it for the first chapter. I plan on taking the events that happened in the movie in a slight different direction. Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review would you kindly :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the warm reception. Appreciate every one of you that read this and those that reviewed.**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Harry Osborn

Harry despised how his father had tossed him away at such a young age. He despised boarding schools and he despised the way his father never bothered to contact him. Not once did he show any effort in rekindling their relationship; if there was even any to begin with. He was always viewed as someone in the way, a nuisance, a burden.

If he were to be honest he had no clue what his father was like. He hardly had any idea what type of man his so called father was. Although, the fact that he was forced away at the age of eleven gave him his own clear picture.

That's why now when he was sitting by his deathbed he had no idea how to feel. There were so many emotions that were conflicting with each other. So much so that they simply cancelled each other out. It was difficult to settle on one.

"I never told you that it's genetic." His father's voice broke his thoughts.

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Our disease. The Osborn curse. And it began at your age."

He didn't know what to make of that. Was that what the sudden pains he'd been feeling had been about? Would he end up like this eventually? Lying miserably in some bed waiting for the bitter end?

"Let me see it. Your hand, give it to me."

With a slight tremble he lifted his hand up and his father took it in his. He could feel the claws poking into him. But there was something else. He could feel an object being pressed into his palm.

"This is the greatest inheritance I can give you. It's nearly money. The sum total of all my work. Everything I did to stay alive. Maybe you can succeed where I failed."

He eyed the small object which had the word 'Oscorp' engraved in it.

Before he could ask more or vent more his father's grip had loosened. Immediately his gaze went upwards and he instantly regretted it.

There lied Norman Osborn completely lifeless.

Again he was torn by his conflicting emotions. Is this how it had to be? Was there really no other way?

He turned towards the object in his hand. The only sign of affection his father had ever shown him. He almost wanted to laugh at how cruel that realization was. Angrily he clenched his fists over it.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Gwen stopped mid-reach for her jacket when she noticed her ringing phone. Pulling it out of her pocket she was a bit surprised that it was from Oscorp. She was just about to head out to Oscorp. She touched the button and held it to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Gwen, it's Professor Greene. We have a situation."

"What happened?"

Greene was one of the professors who'd she worked alongside with during her time with Dr. Connors. After that fiasco with the Lizard they had both been relocated and assigned different positions. The two still worked together and remained on amicable terms just as she had with most of the others that she had previously worked with.

"Norman Osborn has passed away."

"What?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

In all her time at Oscorp she had only seen him a handful of times. The man almost never appeared at Oscorp despite the fact that it was his company. The only other time she saw him nowadays was via holographic projection although those were only mechanical and not really him.

The foundation he'd created with Oscorp was intended to change the world. To advance it. Yet he seemed to keep well away from his own business. He was definitely a mysterious man to her but it wasn't her place to question it.

"He passed away this morning." Greene added. "It hasn't even been released to the press yet."

"What's going to happen now?"

It was a question she had to ask. What would happen now that the CEO and founder of the company was gone? Surely change was inevitable.

"I've been told that the company is now under the jurisdiction of his son, Harry Osborn."

"His son?"

It wasn't exactly a foreign topic to Gwen. She knew that Norman Osborn had a son she simply never met him. Going by the gossip in the building it didn't look like the two had the best of relationships. In fact from what she heard Harry had been sent away at a very young age.

And now he was back.

But how would it work? If the gossip was correct then Harry was about her age. How could a young man be thrown such a heavy burden onto his shoulders?

"You heard right Gwen. Harry Osborn is now in charge. Also about Norman Osborn, his funeral isn't open to the public so that's why we'll be honoring his name at Oscorp. Don't be late Gwen." And with that he ended the call.

The call was all it took for Gwen to speed it towards the Oscorp building. As she made her way out her building she caught a flash of red and blue swing over her. Quickly she looked over her shoulders but there was nothing. She could've sworn she had seen him.

Surely he wouldn't be following her or anything, right? They were broken up after all so why would he? Plus school was done for them so just about everything binding them was gone too. It was probably coincidence anyway.

She shouldn't care. She was done with him. Or so she told herself.

Atop a building and away from her sight Peter watched as she made her way towards the train station. He knew this was wrong and that he was invading her privacy, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't keep away from her. He would find himself tailing her on many occasions and making sure she was safe.

Peter couldn't get her out of his head. All he could think of was her and how beautiful she was. Why did things have to be so difficult? Why couldn't they just be normal and cliche? He would sometimes picture it with a goofy grin: the two of them living together in some big house with a fence and maybe even a dog. Unfortunately he knew it would never be that simple.

With one last look and a heavy heart he departed.

* * *

The mood in the Oscorp building was a lot dimmer than it usually was.

"Mr. Osborn changed the world and now it's up to each of us to ensure that his hopes and dreams stay alive; but not today. Today is a day of mourning."

A vibration in her pocket caused Gwen to turn away from the man speaking. It was definitely unprofessional and Gwen knew she should've turned her phone off. The only reason she hadn't was because there was still some stubborn part of her who worried for Peter; and it made her leave it on just in case he needed her. She off all people knew how reckless he could be.

"Hello?"

"Is this Gwen Stacy?"

The voice was definitely an unfamiliar one and was certainly not Peter Parker. "Yes it is. Who's calling?"

"I'm calling from the Office of Scholars Program. We have some exciting news. It turns out you're up for a chance at a scholarship, Ms. Stacy."

Gwen listened intently at the phone call that was potentially going to change her life. She made sure to ingest every single word the woman had said before hanging up.

A possible scholarship. For Oxford University. In England.

The chance of it had sent shock waves throughout her entire body. An oral exam was needed but if she won then it was all hers. This was the real deal. An opportunity of a lifetime.

Playtime and teenage problems were done. This was her life. The road to becoming the woman she will be for the rest of her life. It's what she wanted. It's been her dream to pursue a career in science and now she already has one foot in the right direction.

And she realized that the feeling felt nice.

For the rest of the day she couldn't shake off the giddy feeling. It felt like a milestone had been reached. Eagerly she had grabbed her things as her shift reached a conclusion. In her glee and rush she didn't notice her surroundings, causing her to collide with a body right as she turned towards the hallway.

"Oh God I'm so, so, sorry!" She immediately apologized before fixing the creases in his shirt.

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry." He replied not really paying attention as he was scanning the floor almost frantically.

She looked at his face and was surprised to see he was quite young. Just about her age. It was a bit strange considering there were hardly any people of that age in this building. And just what in the world was he looking for? Her eyes landed on a small object on the floor.

"Hey is that what you're looking for?" Right as she was about to pick it up he snatched it off the floor. But not before she had caught the words written over the object.

Oscorp.

Several thoughts bombarded her head at that very instant. Never had she been more curious about knowing more of an absolute stranger.

"Well I'm sorry to have bumped into you Mr..." She trailed off.

"Harry, Harry Osborn."

Her suspicions had been answered. Standing right in front of her was the new CEO of Oscorp as well as her new boss. It was with great displeasure that she realized what a horrible first impression she had just given him.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! Sir, erm... I mean Mr. Osborn, please forgive me."

He winced at the title. It felt horrible being called by what his father went by. Those dreadful lawyers and workers should be the only ones to call him that. He enjoyed the way it served to infuriate them at being spoken down to by a young man. This girl on the other hand was different. She was harmless.

"Harry. Just call me Harry. And you are?"

"Gwen!" She answered a bit too loudly. Goodness she had to get a grip of herself. Making sure she fixed her composure first she extended her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Gwen Stacy. I work here as an intern Sir— Harry."

It felt extremely weird to call her boss by his first name. It wasn't like this with her coworkers as she'd formed a comfortable atmosphere around them after working with them for good while. On the other hand she hardly knew anything about Harry.

"An intern huh?" He replied smirking slightly before returning the handshake.

"I'm uh... terribly sorry about your lost Harry." Gwen added. She knew full well the pain of losing a father.

He stiffened slightly. "Yeah. Well, shit happens, no?"

Gwen was definitely taken back by his nonchalant approach to it. He seemed oddly casual about it. She wasn't going to judge him. Everyone had their own way of coping. And it seemed evident by his demeanor that he hadn't exactly come to terms with it.

He almost looked confused about it. It's as if he was battling so many emotions. Not like she blamed him. This must be so tough for him.

"I guess." She rubbed an awkward hand down her arm. "Well, I was just about to head home so..."

"Right, sorry." He apologized as he stepped out of her way. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Stacy."

"Likewise. And you can call me Gwen. It'd only be fair and all." She smiled before departing.

And she had no idea just how much their worlds would collide.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What direction is this going? Come on I can't tell you that! Where's the fun in that XD? Appreciate any and all reads and reviews :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always thanks for the support guys. Glad to see you enjoy the story. It means a million. Feel free to PM for anything. We're all friends here no?**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 3: Seeing Ghosts

Peter had to see him. He couldn't believe it. Harry Osborn his best friend was actually back in town!

It's been years since he'd last seen him. All those years he had wondered just how he had kept up. According to the magazines he appeared to be living the dream. He knew it was more than what it seemed though.

Harry had been abandoned just like him. There were certainly things the magazines and everyone else didn't know about his friend. He didn't know how Harry had taken the death of his father but he wanted to let him know he was there for him. When his parents had disappeared on him Harry had been there for him. He couldn't call himself Harry's friend if he weren't able to do the same.

That's how he found himself waiting in Oscorp for him. It wasn't too long before Harry came out.

"Peter Parker. It's like seeing a ghost."

"Hey man." Peter replied taking in his friend's expression. It really did look like he'd just seen a ghost.

"It's been what ten years?"

"Close." He chuckled a little nervously. His friend looked nothing like the boy he once knew.

"What are you doing here?"

Peter slowly made his way up the stairs and a bit closer to him. "I saw the news... I mean, I heard about your dad and all. I j-just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm with some people." Harry cut in. "I'm... I'm in a meeting."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't want to intrude it's just... I kind of know exactly how you feel man. And you were always there when I needed it." Peter replied disappointed by the turn of events. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Harry replied quietly.

He should've anticipated this sort of scenario. After all the last time he'd seen him they were but mere children. A whole lot of things had happened while they were apart from each other.

Harry wasn't that same child anymore. He was a man now. A twenty year old man who was now running the biggest company in all of New York. There's no way he'd have time for little ol' Peter Parker.

The realization definitely stung. All Peter wanted was for Harry to know that he still had a friend in him. That despite how young they had been he truly appreciated the friendship they had established.

Sadly he walked back down the stairs and towards the direction of the door. "It was really good seeing you Harry, and... I'm sorry about your dad. About everything."

He had just about reached the door when his friend's voice reached his ears.

"You got your braces off. Now there's nothing to distract from the unibrow.

A grin slowly made its way to Peter's features as he turned back to his friend. "There he is! There he is! You still blow dry your hair man?"

Harry chuckled. "Well one of my servants holds the blow dryer but I work the comb. But hey, at least I'm not completely obsessed."

Once Peter had reached him his face lost all the mirth and he pulled his friend in for an embrace. A gesture to let him know that this time he wasn't going anywhere. This time he was going to be there for him.

It really was good to see him again.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Things only got weirder and weirder for Gwen at Oscorp. Though, when was it ever not? Now that was the million dollar question.

Apparently now there had been some sort of an accident in one of the top floors. She didn't exactly know what nor was she informed but she couldn't shake off this bad feeling. It felt as if something was not quite right.

Gwen approached Professor Greene who was chattering about said topic with some of the other workers. "Morning, guys. Anyone have a clue what happened?"

"Hey. Morning Gwen," One of the scientists, Professor Hermann, greeted amicably. "No one really has a clue what happened."

"Topic of the day." Greene joked as he sipped his coffee mug.

"They say it was some sort of accident and that it wasn't anything too serious." Another one, Professor Simmons, added before crossing his arms. "I'm just a little surprised by the way no one seems to know exactly what happened. I mean we're all just speculating here."

"Makes it all the more intriguing in my opinion." Greene exclaimed before chuckling. "Or I'm just getting too old."

"It's probably nothing anyway." The brunette, female scientist, Annie said. "Must've been some spillage or something and that's why we weren't told anything."

Gwen wasn't exactly convinced. Leave it to Oscorp to hide things from them. Given her history in here she knew it was far from being nothing.

"I agree with Annie here. There are certainly much bigger things going on. Like the way we're being run by some kid." Hermann stated with a frown.

It was clear not everyone was keen on Harry running things.

Annie nodded in agreement. "You'd think a company like Oscorp would find someone more qualified to lead us then some boy. If you ask me he comes off as a bit of an arrogant prick."

"Cut him some slack." Gwen defended him. He didn't seem nothing of the sort to Gwen. Plus she couldn't help but sympathize with him. "He just lost his father."

"Which further proves my point." Annie replied placing her hands on her hip. "Do you honestly believe he has the right mentality right now to run a billion dollar company like Oscorp?"

"In my opinion it's like their setting him up to fail." Simmons added. "It's probably for the best anyway. The fact that he's a child can't be ignored. I feel this is too big for him right now."

"Or we could give him a chance." Gwen suggested jumping to his defense again. Why she was doing it she had no idea. Possibly because she understood where he was coming from. After her father had died everyone had babied her and constantly worried she wouldn't be able to continue doing what she did.

Unfortunately her coworkers had jumped to other interesting conclusions.

Greene was eyeing her with an amused expression. In fact they all were.

"W-What?"

"You seem oddly defensive." Hermann commented with a playful grin.

"Huh?" Gwen replied beginning to have a clue what her older colleagues were insinuating.

Simmons laughed and patted her head. "Our little Gwen has all but grown up."

"I knew it was that." Annie said before sighing. "I guess I can't get in between young love. I'll make sure to give him a break for you."

Gwen blushed now knowing full well what they were getting at. She made an 'X' gesture with her arms and rapidly shook her head. "No, no it's not like that!"

Greene laughed. "Gwen if it wasn't for you being here we'd all probably lose our sanity and turn into zombies."

"Hahaha he's right you know, Gwen!" Hermann agreed with a nod.

Gwen practically shrunk under their teasing gazes. It was high school all over again.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Throughout the day Gwen still couldn't shake off that bad vibe. There was just something about the 'accident' that didn't sit right with her. After the Lizard scandal she always thought twice with things related to Oscorp.

But Oscorp had handled things afterwards, right? She had been informed of how everything relating to Dr. Connors had been destroyed. That meant everything was fine and she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions.

She had enough problems already. No need to assume things that weren't even there. This was unnecessary stress that she didn't need. With her mind set on clearing her head she headed for the lounge area for a coffee refill. Nothing like some good coffee to relax.

The lounge area was almost empty except for the man in a familiar blue jumpsuit crouched down by the vending machines.

He turned and greeted her. "Hiya miss. Don't mind me. I'm just fixing the machine here." He slapped a hand to the vending machine. "Had a little malfunction. I'm the electrician."

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "We already have an electrician. Where's Max?"

"Who?"

"Max. Max Dillon. He was our electrician."

The man shrugged. "Beats me. Probably fired. Anyway I'll just be working over here. Pay no mind to me." And with that he resumed with his tinkering.

Gwen was now left more confused than ever. Why was Max suddenly fired? Maybe he'd quit? Did this have something to do with the accident?

Returning to her station she placed her coffee by her desk and took a seat. Something didn't add up. She wheeled her chair around towards Greene. "Hey, Professor Greene?"

"What's up Gwen?" He said without turning from his computer screen. "You need something?"

"Where's Max?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

Gwen sighed. "Max Dillon, our electrician."

This time he wheeled around to face her. "We have an electrician?"

She found herself face-palming. "Never mind just forget it."

She asked her other coworkers but was met with the same 'who' response. Her coworkers didn't know him. It turned out her other colleagues didn't have a clue either. Apparently Max was some sort of loner and nobody but her seemed to know he even existed.

* * *

"Well man, you want to catch up?" Peter suggested as he broke the embrace. "It'll be just like the old days."

"I have a meeting right now." Harry groaned recalling the annoying meeting he'd just come from.

"That sucks man!" Peter replied crossing his arms.

"Dude tell me about it. I'll make some space on the weekend and let you know. I gotta make room for my long lost friend after all."

"Totally! That's love bud."

The two bid farewell to one another with Peter exiting Oscorp happily. He was glad he came to see his friend. He'll make sure they patch up everything and then it'll be like they used to.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**More to come friends. Always nice to hear your nice thoughts so don't hold back :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks as always for the positive feedback guys. Means a million to me guys. Most definitely the best crowd.**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Plea for Help

Gwen stretched her arms before continuing her typing. It was a nice Wednesday here in Oscorp. Still no sign of Max but she'd figured he'd probably quit. The spillage (and soon Oscorp) had nothing to do with her. She had a meeting with the college office next week to sort out her life. To think she'd be competing for a scholarship with some fourteen year old. Although it was definitely one heck of a smart fourteen year old.

Soon her life will be resolved. Oxford was beautiful and very prestigious according to her many brochures. A diploma from there would set her up with just about any job she wanted. Also England would certainly be fun to live in. It would mean leaving her mother and brothers though.

She loved her family. And it would take a lot more than distance to change that. Good thing Skype existed that way she'd never have to feel as if she were abandoning them. Gwen made a mental note to remember to Skype her family every day once in England. Just thinking about the possible chance of living in England excited her.

What about Peter?

Gwen sighed at the thought of her boyfriend— ex. She supposed she had to tell him eventually. It wasn't like she wanted to leave on bad terms. Just because they had broken up didn't mean she hated him. Honestly she didn't think she ever could.

A look at the time indicated it was just about time to take her brother to his tutoring. On her way out of the building she encountered a familiar face arriving.

"Gwen Stacy." He greeted with a smirk. "We meet again."

"Oh, hi Harry!" She returned the greeting. "We always seem to bump into each other so abruptly."

"Destiny maybe?" Harry joked. "Are you heading home?"

"No I'll be back. Just gotta take my brother to his tutoring session."

"I see. Hey do you—"

Suddenly his hand began to tremble and a sharp pain echoed across his body causing him to stumble forward.

Gwen quickly placed her arms on his shoulders to stop him from tumbling down. "Whoa Harry! Harry are you okay?"

It took a moment for him to catch his breath. The disease was back. Inwardly he berated himself for carelessly forgetting it. He'd been far too casual.

Gwen lightly shook him. "Are you alright Harry? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

He almost laughed at the request. No hospital in the world could save him.

Finally he lifted himself off her arms. "No. No, that won't be necessary Gwen. I'm fine, just a little exhausted. As soon as I get inside I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you're okay? Because I can like walk you to your office if you want. It'd be no problem."

"Don't worry about it I'm alright. See you around Gwen."

"Uh... okay. Take it easy."

* * *

Harry entered his office and collapsed onto his chair. The burning sensation in his hand finally began cooling down. He was going to die. And all he had was the small token his father had left him. It was useless to him.

Angrily he pulled it out and tossed it onto his desk. Suddenly a screen popped open as soon as the contact had been made. He didn't even know this thing could do that.

With swift hands he scanned through the various files located inside. There were several things in here he didn't know were there in the first place. Robotic suits and weapons? What had his father been working on? He scanned through more of the files until he landed on a video.

It was his father and... Richard Parker. Peter's father. They seemed to be talking about some sort of a project they had been working on. It had something to do with extracting the venom out of the spiders and mixing them with human blood. Spiders had the ability to self heal and were able to protect themselves from bacteria and viruses. A possible cure for his disease.

Could it really be possible?

Without wasting any more time he pulled his phone out and dialed the one person he knew wouldn't fail him.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Hey Harry what's up? I got here as fast as I could." Peter exclaimed with a worried tone. When his friend called him he thought it was to finally hang out. Never in all his life would he have thought it was because he was dying.

"I need you to see something." Harry answered as he played the video.

"This is..." Peter trailed off as his father appeared right before him. There he was alongside Norman Osborn talking about some cure he'd been working on. A cure for the same disease Harry now apparently had.

"It never made it to human trials. That's fourteen years of work and nothing to show for it."

"What exactly is this?" Peter asked still pretty shocked about seeing his father.

"It's a cure Peter. A possible cure for me."

"But you said it yourself that it wasn't fully finished. How can you know for sure if it'll even work?"

Harry pulled out the newspaper and tossed it onto the desk. "Well there's this."

Peter eyed the newspaper and frowned slightly when he saw the cover. Spiderman. "W-What about this?"

"Can't you see?" Harry asked in glee, oblivious to his friend's cautious aura. "He was bitten by those things and it worked! I don't know how and I don't know why but it worked. He has it Peter. The ability to self heal."

Peter swallowed the lump on his throat not liking where this was going.

"I need his blood Peter. It'll save my life."

"It's may not be that easy," he cut in trying to reason with him. "Harry you saw what happened to Dr. Connors."

"Connors was weak!" Harry hissed. "This is me Peter."

"What do you need me for?"

"You take his pictures," Harry said as he pointed to the signature at the bottom of the newspaper. "You know him."

"Harry I took that from far away. It wasn't up close. I don't know him. I'm sorry... but I can't help you with that."

Peter couldn't do it. He couldn't allow such a risky procedure. Harry wasn't there when the Lizard had terrorized the streets. He had not seen what Peter had. There was no way he could allow something like that to happen to Harry. He'd lost his best friend once and he wouldn't again.

"Listen Harry, maybe—"

"Go." Harry cut in harshly as he turned his back. "Just go Peter. I have things to do."

It felt like a thousand knives were poking into Peter's back as he stood up. He wanted to help but giving his blood wasn't the answer. The guilt was killing him as he exited the office.

Once gone Harry grabbed his wine glass and angrily tossed it towards the wall. It instantly shattered and the pieces flew everywhere but he could care less. He was betrayed once again. The only person he felt he could trust refused to help him.

Didn't Peter understand he was dying? Did he truly not want to help him? Weren't they friends?

He scoffed bitterly. Of course Peter would abandon him when the going got tough. He should have never depended on him.

The place suddenly felt so suffocating. He needed to step out. Taking his jacket he stepped out the building but not before telling Felicia to make sure no one bothered him. The last thing he needed was those horrible lawyers and workers breathing down his neck. Especially Menken. He knew that guy wanted him out.

"You know I think it really is destiny!"

Harry lifted his gaze.

Gwen waved a hand to him. "I just got back and now you're heading out. So, where you headed to?"

Harry shoved his hands in his pocket and walked past her. "Out."

Immediately she took notice of his change in behavior. He'd been much more cheery the last time she had spoken to him. It was clear something had upset him. She honestly felt for the guy. He must feel so alone right now.

"Okay then," she spoke. "See you later."

An idea then crept its way onto his head so sudden and spontaneous.

"Gwen," He called just as she had reached the doors making her face him.

"Yeah?"

A smirk graced his features. "Why don't we go out?"

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Gwen had certainly not expected to find herself in this scenario when she left for work today that's for sure.

But here she was with Harry in some restaurant. It wasn't anything extremely fancy just a nice quiet restaurant. The atmosphere was comfortable with not many people inside. A gentle tune of jazz echoed in the background.

Harry definitely had good taste.

Not like it was a date or anything like that. Wait, did this count as one? No, of course not! They are just two people enjoying a nice time together. Oh goodness that sounds exactly like what dates are. If her coworkers got wind of this she'd never live it down. They could be such kids sometimes!

"So, Gwen..." He started once they had finished their food. It was time to cut to the chase.

"Yeah?" She replied happy for the distraction from her crazy thoughts.

"You worked with Dr. Connors before didn't you?"

"Yeah, before I got transferred." This wasn't exactly a topic she liked to discuss but she was interested in getting to know him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Harry answered. Obviously he had ulterior motives but not like she needed to know that part. "I hear he was working on advancing humans. To the point where they could do things normal humans couldn't. Maybe even self heal."

Gwen scoffed. "He was crazy. All he was doing was making everyone succumb to his twisted fantasies."

"So it was more or less a failure." Harry muttered with a dejected expression.

"Harry, are you—"

"Well it's getting late Gwen," he cut in with a smile, however it appeared forced. "Let me drive you home."

"Oh, okay. Sure. That'd be nice."

The ride to her home was unbearably quiet. Not to mention a bit awkward. She knew there was something up with him. Something he wasn't telling her.

"Here we are." Harry said as he pulled up by her apartment. He stepped out and opened her door. "I appreciate you taking the time out to join me. I hope you enjoyed the food. I had to improvise a bit. How did I do?"

"Are you kidding me? The food was awesome! I had a very good time."

"Cool. See you around."

And she could see the forced smile again.

"Harry wait!" She said successfully halting him. "I know you didn't just take me out for the heck of it. What's wrong?"

Harry averted his gaze and remained silent.

She sighed. "Fine, I thought it couldn't hurt to ask. Thanks again for the food. Things were getting crazy constantly bumping into each other and all. It was nice to finally sit down and talk with you. Well, bye."

She was halted when he caught her wrist.

"Wait." His smooth voice called out softly.

Soon she found herself being pulled towards his chest. His arms wrapping around her shoulders. Her breath hitched instantly in response.

"H-Harry?" She gasped softly.

"Gwen." He murmured.

"W-What... what is it?" She stuttered as a blush crept onto her face. The only other man who had held her so gently besides her relatives was Peter.

"The truth is..." He pulled her closer. "I don't have long to live."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And the plot thickens! Thanks for reading guys. Leave a review would you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again guys, sorry if it took long. To think we're already on chapter 5 :') couldn't have done so without you.**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 5: And I've Lost My Way

Her body was frozen; which was cruelly ironic considering his embrace was actually quite gentle and warm. Had she heard him right? He was dying? Him?

After a long pause she managed to find her voice.

"Y-You what?"

"I'm dying Gwen," he growled into her shoulder. "I'm going to die."

"Harry, what... what are you talking about?" She pulled away to gaze at his face. "What do you mean you're dying? I don't understand."

He turned his head. "You heard me. I'm dying. There's this disease I have that's life threatening."

"Disease?" Gwen repeated.

"Yes. It's the same one my father died from. It turns out it's genetic. That same disease is inside me. I've been feeling pain in my entire body on more than one occasion."

"Wait a minute," Gwen cut in. "So that whole thing about you just being exhausted earlier was a lie? It was this all along wasn't it?"

Harry nodded. "That's correct. If I don't do something fast I'll end up like my father. Left to rot on some bed. I need Spiderman's blood."

Gwen eyed him in shock. "What? Spiderman's blood?"

"Before my father died he was working on a project to try and fix himself."

"What kind of project?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"He was working on using the venom from a human spider hybrid to try and heal himself. It was similar to what Dr. Curt Connors had been working on."

"That's why you asked me out didn't you? You wanted information on Dr. Connors' research." Gwen said before narrowing her eyes. "That's crazy Harry! It won't work! Connors went crazy with that cross species stuff. It could destroy you—"

"What difference does it make huh!?" He snapped in frustration, surprising her. "I'm dead either way! Why can't you understand that? If it worked on Spiderman then it can work on me!"

"It may not Harry." Gwen murmured. She couldn't bear to see him like this. His eyes were burning with several emotions. Anguish. Frustration. Desperation. "I was there Harry. Dr. Connors turned into a monster. He tried to turn the entire city into Lizard humanoids. My... my father died in the process."

Harry's eyes widened as it finally sunk in. How could he have missed it? "You're the daughter of George Stacy aren't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded. This time it was her turn to break eye contact. "He died helping Spiderman stop that thing. Can't you see Harry? This isn't the answer. It's too much of a gamble."

"Then you'd rather have me just wait for my death?" Harry muttered angrily.

"No!" Gwen quickly interjected. "There has to be a different way. There just has to!"

"And if there isn't?"

"I refuse to believe that Harry. There's always a different way. And you know what?" She placed her hands on his shoulders making him face her. "I'm going to help you find one."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

The video Harry was currently showing her the next day was what he'd been trying to explain to her.

"Is that..."

"Yes, it's my father."

"Who's the man next to him?" Gwen asked. She could've sworn she knew him.

"That man's name is Richard, Richard Parker."

She froze. "Richard Parker?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with him." He replied sarcastically. He's your boyfriend's father."

"Ex." Gwen said almost mechanically before shaking her head. "Wait how do you even know about us?"

"He told me." Harry answered.

"Moving on," she murmured sheepishly. "Are you telling me that your father was working alongside Peter's?"

"Apparently. Though before you ask the answer is no. I don't want _Peter_ involved in this."

It surprised her why she had said Peter's name with resentment. "Why? Wouldn't he be able to help?"

"No!" Harry retorted. "I thought so at first but he just tossed me aside. Look I don't want his help. Got it?"

"I understand."

Of course Gwen knew why Peter had refused. He wanted Spiderman's blood. What Harry didn't know was that Peter and the web-slinger were the same person.

"I'm having you relocated Gwen. From now on you'll be working for me. I'll have an area set up for us so we can try and figure this out."

"Good idea."

"Do you have anywhere you have to be right now?"

"Nope. I'm all yours Harry."

God that sounded so bad. Thankfully Harry hadn't paid any thought into it.

"Good. Shall we get started?"

* * *

Peter jumped over towards the building across from him with ease. He was fast approaching a very familiar coffee shop. This was definitely wrong and he knew it. If he wanted to let her move on this wasn't exactly helping.

He told himself over and over again that he should just... let her go. As cliché as it sounded it was true. But damn it was so hard! It wasn't his fault he knew her entire routine by now.

Besides it wasn't like he was going in there to talk to her. All he wanted was to make sure she was safe. It was with great shock that for the third time this week she wasn't at her favorite chair sipping her warm beverage.

That was odd. The first time he'd simply dismissed it and he'd brushed off the second time, but now? Gwen was not one to break a routine. Heck, she thrived on her routines. Yet now she was breaking it. Why?

The idea that she was going places he didn't know of and meeting people that he didn't know, them warming up to her as he had, made him feel sick. Was this it? Was she moving on?

It should make him happy that she's moving on. But it didn't. It really didn't.

Once nightfall arrived he still hadn't shook her off his mind. Before he knew it he was swinging over to her apartment. This was certainly crossing boundaries but he continuously told himself that it was just to check on her. Luckily for him the night seemed pretty calm so he had enough time.

The rooftop came into view and he landed gracefully onto the surface. Nostalgia, like it always did when he came here, crept onto him. He could practically taste its bittersweet flavor.

Fond memories flooded his mind. Their awkward dinner date with her parents. The numerous times he'd swing by so she could patch him up. The study dates. It's times like this when he would wonder why he even broke up with her. Then, he'd remember just how much it would hurt if he were to lose her. That would steel his resolve instantly.

He crawled down towards the familiar fire escape and stealthily peaked into her window. He could already imagine her sprawled on her bed.

So he was absolutely baffled when all that greeted him was an empty bed.

Panic started to set in. Quickly he darted towards the other side of the building hoping to catch a glance of her possibly coming out the bathroom or in the kitchen eating a late snack. Again he was met with the same results. Now he was truly panicking. It was past midnight.

Maybe she was just at a friend's house? No. Knowing Gwen that was unlikely. Between Oscorp and her family she barely had any time for herself let alone her friends. So where was she?

Wasting no more time he pulled his phone out and began dialing the number he hadn't dialed in a while. All he wanted was to make sure she was okay and then, once she answers he'll break out his lame apologies and hang up.

_"Hi you've reached Gwen Stacy. I'm currently away from my phone so just leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Peter frowned at the fact that it was her voicemail. Just how occupied can she be that she can't even pick up a call? His call? Or was she in danger?

Just as he was about to go and tear New York apart till he found her he noticed a car approaching. With the amount of times he had come here he had familiarized himself with the common vehicles of the neighborhood. And that one was definitely unfamiliar.

When none other than Harry Osborn stepped out of the vehicle he was stunned. Millions of thoughts surged through him. What was he doing here? It wasn't until Harry walked over to the passenger side did he realize someone else was inside.

His eyes widened underneath his mask. "Gwen?"

This time he'd almost lost his grip on the building. Now it was billions. Billions of thoughts were now colliding like tectonic plates in his head. Using his sensitive hearing he tuned in towards their conversation. To hell with intruding.

"I really appreciate the ride home Harry. You didn't have to."

"Well I wasn't going to let you take the bus home. Let me walk you to your door."

"Oh sure. That's really nice of you.

Peter watched as they disappeared inside. It took only a few minutes before Harry had reappeared, alone this time, and drove away in his car. He swiftly dashed towards Gwen's window just in time to see her opening her door.

"Finally!" She groaned before dropping unceremoniously onto her bed. "Boy what a day!"

Pretty soon all Peter could hear was the sound of her soft breathing indicating she was fast asleep. That and the unanswered questions still swimming in his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Poor Peter is in for quite a lot of bombshells being dropped. **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's that time again guys. Sorry if I slacked off a bit, didn't mean to! Anyways let's move onwards.**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Complicated

Peter managed to somehow navigate back to his room. A feat considering the erratic state of mind he was in. This was just too much. He wasn't prepared for this.

Gwen and Harry?

Was she breaking her routines (something she never did) for Harry? Did she not answer his call because she was with him? How did this even happen? Of all the women working at Oscorp did he have to land on Gwen?

He couldn't get that image of him opening the door for her off his head. He hated how she'd smiled at him when he'd offered to walk her to her door. Those were his smiles!

Or... at least they used to be.

Her laugh, her smile, her touch, was he now the recipient of those things? The things that were once exclusive only to him. Was this Harry's way of getting back at him for not helping him?

Angrily he reached for the closest item next to him and slammed it against his wall.

How dare he!

The nerve of him. Using Gwen to spite him was a new kind of low. He should have never mentioned her to him. Although in hindsight he had no idea this would've gotten like this.

One thing was for sure.

He was going to have a talk with Gwen.

* * *

Gwen strolled out of the bathroom having gotten ready for another busy day at Oscorp. As she made her way to the kitchen she spotted some letters in the counter. Apparently there was some new mail. A few sports catalogs and some magazines but there was this one letter addressed to her. It was from the college administrators.

She held it in her hands quietly examining it before deciding to finally open it. Throughout all that had transpired these past few weeks she'd completely forgotten about her personal life, her future. Vaguely she wondered how long it had been sitting there. The letter was to remind her of her trip to the college office scheduled for later.

That's right that was today.

How did she forget? She would be told then if it was her or the freshman who'd gotten the scholarship. Would this affect her promise to Harry? She had not even told Peter yet. Running a hand through her hair she sighed at the repercussions that would most likely come. Life wasn't fair at all to her. Not like she should worry too much since there was no guarantee she'd even get the scholarship.

But what if she did?

Gwen figured she'd simply cross that bridge when she got there. A bit irresponsible but Gwen wasn't in the mood at this early of a time to worry about it.

"Honey, I thought you were off today?" Her mother spoke making her way into the kitchen.

"Oh well... uh..." Gwen fumbled for words. "You know me mom. Just can't get enough of Oscorp! I'll be back later don't wait up!"

Before her mother could reply she darted out the door. It's not that she wanted to keep this from her it's just that she didn't want to trouble her anymore. Her mom was finally picking herself up after all that happened on that fateful day; no need to ruin it.

Upon arriving at Oscorp she was greeted by her colleagues.

"Good morning Gwen." Professor Greene said with Annie next to him.

"I thought you didn't come on Tuesdays." Annie added with a raised brow. "And how come I haven't seen you at your usual desk?"

Gwen scratched her head nervously. "Oh that, well you see the thing is I..." Goodness this was bad. She couldn't possibly tell them that she was working for Harry. She would never hear the end of it. "I um..."

"There you are Gwen. I've been waiting for you."

The three turned to see Harry approaching them. Gwen could practically feel her colleagues' eyes burning into the back of her head.

He briefly greeted the two professors before facing her. "We don't have time to waste Gwen. I can't do this thing without you. I'll be waiting." With that he made his exit.

"Be right there!" She called out. Making sure to take a deep breath first she then turned back to her colleagues.

"Well," Greene began with an amused smile. "This is a surprise."

"Really it's not what you think," Gwen tried sheepishly to clear the air. "He just asked for my help and got me into his office—" She cut her sentence short when she realized the implications that would come with it. Unfortunately it was too late.

"So out of all the numerous workers here he personally asked for you?" Annie said with a teasing smirk. "And he even got you into his office to work with? Seems a bit too much for coincidence wouldn't you think?"

"N-no, no it isn't like that. Really!"

Greene chuckled at Gwen's beet red face. "Okay Annie, no more teasing Gwen about her boyfriend."

"Aah, young love." Annie said sighing dreamily. "You children have all the fun nowadays. All us adults have is our teasing. Now run along Gwen. Don't keep him waiting."

Gwen bolted away from them almost immediately.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Your face is red." Harry pointed out as she stepped inside their little work area. "You okay?"

"What? I'm totally fine! Just a little chilly that's all."

As if she'd tell him about the embarrassment she'd just gone through.

"I've been trying all morning to look for that spider venom my father had been working on but I can't seem to locate any of it. I thought we could've used it without risking anything. Maybe there could have been something vital in it we could use. Unfortunately they were all destroyed after that damn Lizard rampage. So now we have no breakthroughs."

"Don't worry Harry. It'll be okay." She soothed softly.

"I just can't stand it!" He snapped slamming a hand to the desk causing her to jump slightly. An action that didn't escape him. He raised his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just... all this time my father knew this was genetic and he only cared to tell me about it on his deathbed. He really... he really didn't care at all about me."

This was all new to her. He'd never opened up to her like this. It had been all business with them. Now it was as if their relationship was moving towards something else. Something close to... friendship?

He turned so his back was now facing her and laughed bitterly. "Some father huh?"

"Do you hate him, Harry?" She questioned softly.

She couldn't see his expression. Although she didn't miss the way his shoulders trembled or the way his head hung low. His hands clenched by his sides.

"No." He turned towards her, face resembling that of a broken boy. A boy who was much too young to endure such a burden as huge as this one. A boy who was scared. Confused. "Am I weak for that? For not hating him?"

She reached over and took a hold of his wrist unwrapping it from its clenched form. "No matter what else he is... he's your father. Now you aren't responsible for the things he's done Harry. But you can't change the fact that to you... he's still your dad."

"I just... it feels like he's winning if I don't hate him." He murmured softly; eyes boring into hers so intently, so vulnerable, as if he could crumble right then if she'd said the wrong thing.

"No, there's no winning or losing here Harry. There's just living. Living and moving forward. And I promise I'll make sure that happens."

His smile was small, but genuine, and he gently tightened his hand around hers. "Thank you."

A knock on the door had them jumping away from one another.

"Come in!" Harry called out slightly irritated by the intrusion. His eyes softened when he noticed it was his assistant. "Felicia, what is it?"

Felicia narrowed her eyes slightly at the closeness before brushing it off. "I have the files you asked for me to bring."

"Thanks so much." Harry said taking the box full of them off her hands.

"Menken has been looking for you." Felicia added.

"Tell him I'm busy." Was all he said as he was too engrossed in the files.

Taking that as her cue Felicia made her way out the door.

"Who's Menken?"

"Some idiot working here. He's just angry a twenty year old is his boss."

"What you got there anyway?" Gwen asked.

"It's some of the files my father had in his office. I'm hoping we can get something out of this. Give me a hand will you?"

"Sure."

She stuck her hand inside accidentally brushing his in the process. He quickly retracted his hand at the contact. "Harry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No it's okay. I'm fine."

But Gwen wasn't buying that. "It's back isn't it?"

"Comes and goes. Don't worry, I'll live... for now."

She nodded not wanting to push the subject anymore before turning to the box of files. Pulling a familiar looking hard drive she examined and held it in front of him. "This looks kind of like what you've been carrying."

"Hmm... we may have something. Follow me."

She watched as he placed the object on his desk causing it to come to life. Several folders popped onto the screen. "What is all this?"

"No clue." Harry furrowed his brows as he scanned the numerous bits of date. "Check this one out." He clicked onto a folder that read: Nanobots.

Gwen peered over his shoulders. "Nanobots?"

"Says here they're these microscopic machines that are supposed to tackle computer viruses..." he trailed off before turning to her with hopeful eyes. "Do you think we can somehow program these things to somehow snuff out the disease inside me?"

"Well it's supposed to work on viruses. There are several factors we have to consider but... it's a start. We have to see these things first and work with them."

"They're being held in... the lab two floors down. Come on! What are we waiting for?"

Gwen had no time to react as she was soon dragged by an excited Harry. She'd never seen him with such an expression. He'd been all doom and gloom since they had begun working together. It was good to see him smile. She'd make sure to guarantee his smile stays permanent.

* * *

Gwen wiped the sweat of her brow with her sleeve as she pulled away from the microscope. They had been in the lab for over six hours reading over the data left over. This was definitely much harder than they had initially thought.

"Lunch break." Harry cut in as he entered the lab holding two bags. "Got what you ordered."

"Thanks." Gwen took the bag from him and pulled out the sandwich.

"So you think this can work?" Harry asked taking a seat across from her, unable to contain his relief. "Do you think I can be fixed?"

Again he was staring at her intently, almost begging her to just say yes.

"The way the nanobots work is sort of difficult. They're plugged into the machines and they wipe off any foreign intrusions, or viruses. It's a safety percussion Oscorp uses to ensure no hacker tries to meddle with their data. The thing is that afterwards they're burned off once inside the machines with a special program, as the nanobots can't stay in there forever. The nanobots are tiny, mechanical beings with a sort of brain integrated into them. It's like they have a mind of their own."

"Yeah I got that part. Safety first no? I mean the nanobots are programmed to do one simple task, which is disposing viruses. Who knows what they would do if they remained in there? And hence why they have to be taken care of once their job is completed."

"Which brings me to ask how would we possibly take them out of you? It isn't like you're some machine so we can't use the wiper program on you. That only works for the computers."

"We'll think of something." He replied not losing the hope in his eyes. "I just can't believe we're actually making progress."

Suddenly Gwen remembered something. She glanced at the time and froze.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when he noticed her pale expression. "You see a ghost?"

"Oh no... I completely forgot!"

"Forget wha— whoa where are you going?" He said when she bolted upwards from her seat.

Gwen tossed her lab coat onto the hanger and grabbed her jacket. "I have to meet my college administrator! God I'm so late! I'm so sorry Harry but we'll have to pick this up later. I have to go!"

"What about this?"

"Don't worry I'll be back. Not like I'm ditching you." Gwen almost felt sick saying those words.

Because there was a chance she'd have to.

"Alright, I'm counting on you Gwen."

His words only made her feel more terrible. The sincerity in his tone felt like a knife being plunged into her. She rushed out the building and towards her destination before he could say anymore. It was now time to cross that bridge.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Congratulations Ms. Stacy. You're in."

Gwen didn't know what to say? Didn't know what to feel? In just a few minutes her world had dimmed when it should be shining brighter than ever.

"That's... great."

"There's one more thing Ms. Stacy."

"Yes?"

"We have a special summer program that is going on. It's a program that's made for freshman students such as yourself. It's almost closed but we have a position left for you."

"What kind of program?"

"A summer program. It's meant to help students that are applying for the first time get acquainted with the school. You'll be traveling to England earlier than expected. Isn't that great?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Oh what to do now Gwen? Time for the tough decision making. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry again guys! My bad! Anyways, I'd like to believe this is progressing rather smoothly. Thanks, couldn't have done it without you and your support guys. 333**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 7: Does It Have to Be Goodbye

Gwen dragged her feet aimlessly across the pavement. There was no destination in mind. Her head was in disarray with constant thoughts clashing like tidal waves.

How had it come to this?

Before she was dancing happily and singing in the showers at the thought of Oxford. The prospect of beginning her life anew in England was thrilling for her. Nothing but excitement coursed through her when she had gotten that chance of a lifetime.

Now it just seemed so empty

There was no possible way she could return to Harry in such a state. She would only be in the way. With a sigh she dialed his number.

"Gwen, what's up? Are you done with your thing? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Actually, about that," she began nervously. "You see the thing is t-that... something's come up. I don't think I can make it back today."

"What? Gwen there isn't time to waste."

She could hear his irritation. But then, he spoke again in a much gentler tone.

"I need you."

It was all she could do not to break down and cry that very instant. Instead she managed to valiantly hold onto her emotions. "Sorry. I'll be there tomorrow but today is no good. I just... I just can't today."

He groaned on the other end. "Fine, see you tomorrow then."

Once again Gwen was left with her turbulent thoughts. To think she'd only just realized the sun was setting.

"Hey!"

Her gaze lifted at the familiar voice. She was met with Peter Parker standing before her. He was grinning just the way she loved... or was that used to? So much had happened that her feelings for the web-slinger had not been addressed in a while. If anything they had been stored away in the back of her mind to the point where it was hard to grasp onto them.

Peter scratched his head nervously. "Look I thought we could um, talk. It's been a bit of a while and well, I just wondered that maybe we could, er... get something to eat. Not like that or anything! Just two guys— I mean one guy and one girl! Just a guy and a girl eating something as pals. I really want to talk to you Gwen. It'll be my treat!"

If he'd ask this a month ago she'd absolutely jump at the offer. It was always a joy going on dates with him. But now with everything going on and her current calamitous turn of events the proposal just didn't sound so appealing as then.

Placing her hands in her jacket pocket she averted her gaze. "Maybe later." She walked past him without noticing his stunned expression.

Peter watched as she began walking down the street. His insides clenched as if someone was squeezing every vein in him. One look at her sad face made his problems feel so tiny. Gwen looked drained of all her natural happy go-lucky attitude and wit. And he had no idea why she was feeling that way. Had no idea of anything that she'd been doing or what was going on in her life.

And all because he'd willingly allowed such events.

It was him who'd broken up with her. Him who'd broken all ties with her. All he wanted was to run up to her and gather her into his arms, tell her that he was there. But he knew he couldn't anymore. She wasn't his. She wouldn't confide in him. Not anymore.

Was there no other way? Was this how it had to be? It hurt. It truly hurt.

_"Do I have to lose you too?"_

* * *

When nightfall arrived Gwen barely got any sleep. She didn't bother setting the alarm and suffered sleeping in the next day. It was almost the work of a miracle that she made it to Oscorp.

"About time you showed up." Harry greeted her with a glare. Here he was pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion and she had the nerve to arrive so late. It was almost six!

Gwen noticed the bags in his eyes and how physically exhausted he looked. "Sorry my alarm broke and I had some errands to run."

He chuckled bitterly. "Must be nice right? Having all the time in the world. I bet it's pretty nice. I didn't sleep at all. I've been here all day since yesterday."

She gasped lowly. "What? You mean you didn't even sleep?"

"I'll sleep when I die Gwen."

His words made her flinch. "Harry, I'm—"

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for blowing out on you like that. I know you have your own life to take care of and I understand it must be difficult with just you and your mother taking care of your brothers. The truth is I really do appreciate all that you've done. That's why... I'm sorry."

No. He had it all wrong. He wasn't the one who was supposed to be apologizing. He's not the one who should be feeling guilty. It's her. It's all her!

He shot her a smile. "I've got a crap load to tell you so don't just stand there. Follow me!" He took a hold of her wrist and excitedly dragged her towards another section of the lab. "I've made a breakthrough while you weren't here using all that we've gathered."

Gwen noted how soft his hand was despite having a skin destroying disease. She also noticed how in the past few days he seemed to laugh just a little bit more. The smiles would now last a second longer too. All this only served to further add to her misery.

He was talking animatedly about how he'd tested the nanobots with a blood sample of his. And how he'd come close to getting them to merge. With another smile he remarked on how he had finally made it work, as well as prototypes.

But by then Gwen seemed somewhere else.

"Hey come on! Are you listening?"

"Harry."

"Yeah?" The soft tone caught him off guard. "What is it?"

"Can we get out? Away from here for a moment?"

"What?" He replied in confusion. "You just got here Gwen and we have so much—"

"Please."

Something about the way she had spoken made him incapable of saying no.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"So," he began with a sip of his coffee. "Are you finally going to tell me what's wrong?"

They were currently in her favorite coffee shop and sitting just outside of it in one of the tables. This was one shop she had not visited in a while. Ever since the two met and began their arrangements every other thing had been tossed out of her mind.

"Harry... I met with my college administrator yesterday."

"Yeah you told me." Harry replied, clueless as to where this was headed.

Now or never.

"It turns out I've been granted a scholarship to attend Oxford University."

"Oxford?" He repeated in awe. "As in _the_ Oxford University? Gwen that's great! Congratulations. We'll toast later."

"There's this program I've been signed up for. One that's for freshman like me; it's so that I could get used to the school and city." She fiddled with her hands nervously when she realized he still wasn't following. "It's a summer program... a very _early_ summer program."

At this he looked up from his coffee. "What?"

Her throat suddenly felt constricted. "My flight is set for tomorrow morning."

His expression looked torn. "What are you saying?"

Her heart sank at his expression. The look he was giving her made her feel sick with herself. "It all happened so suddenly! I wasn't expecting this but I never imagined I'd meet you. My future was supposed to be set. I never thought for once that you'd come into my life and change things."

"You came to me!" He retorted finding it hard to keep his voice in check. "I never asked for your help! It was you who said that you'd help me! And now you're just going to..."

"Harry, please listen! I never—"

"You're abandoning me just like all the rest!"

Gwen reeled back onto her seat as though she had just been sucker-punched in the gut. Those words burned into her like acid. It felt as if a knife had been plunged into her and was now constantly twisting itself as the seconds wore on.

He pushed upwards from his chair and shot her a cold look. "To think I _believed_ in you. I can't even stand to look at you anymore."

"Wait Harry!" She called out as he stormed off but it was too late. Much to her surprise she found herself slamming a hand to the table.

Gwen found herself walking aimlessly again with no specific path. She felt so empty. This wasn't how someone who'd just been accepted into Oxford University should be feeling. The feelings coursing inside her should be happiness as well as pride, not guilt and misery.

Before she realized it she was at the cemetery. Her father's grave stood right in front of her. It somehow looked graceful, still seemed to give an aura of authority despite merely being stone.

"What would you do?"

Of course she didn't, wouldn't get a response. This wasn't some fairy tale where her father would magically appear as a ghost and lead her down the right path. He was dead. Never coming back.

Just like Harry's father.

Gwen slumped towards the ground and released a cry of anguish. A tear escaped her before another and another followed. Why was she always being thrown into these situations? First her father, then Peter, and now Harry.

_"Do I have to lose you too?"_

* * *

"Damn it all!" Harry snapped as he roughly kicked his desk. Angrily he grabbed the box of files and tossed it across the wall. "God damn it all!"

Again.

Again he'd been betrayed. They were all the same. There weren't any decent people in this world. Not his father, not his so called friend Peter Parker, not Gwen, and not Spiderman either. They all spewed meaningless monologues on helping and yet none ever did.

He fetched the wine bottle by the counter and took a swig of it, not bothering with pouring it onto glass. He clutched his hand when the sudden pain resurfaced again, cruelly reminding him of what was soon to come.

"Harry?"

"What do you want Felicia?" He replied in irritation.

"I noticed you had arrived so..." she trailed off when she noticed the ruined office. "I wanted to check on you. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Hah!" He scoffed bitterly. "Well unless you can get me those spiders, otherwise no."

"Spiders?"

Honestly he had no clue why he was even talking with her. Pretty soon he'd be dead anyway so no harm in humoring her. "The ones they destroyed. To restore investor confidence, that is what they said." The last part was spoken with sarcasm. He sighed. "Go home Felicia. Take the day off."

Felicia couldn't bear to see him in such a state. She knew Harry wasn't one to smile often, but lately she noticed he seemed more relaxed. Did that have to do with the blond intern, Gwen Stacy?

Briefly she wondered where she was. The two had been inseparable these past few weeks. Was she the reason why Harry was so upset? Regardless Felicia wasn't about to withhold the information she'd stumbled on earlier from Harry.

"Harry, I think there may be another way to get what you're looking for."

He shot her a confused look. "What?"

Felicia stepped closer to him. "I overheard Menken talking with one of our head securities. Before they destroyed the spiders they had the venom extracted."

"Wha-What are you saying?"

"That way they could comply with the lawsuits but still keep the data in case it became useful."

He placed the bottle on the counter before approaching her. In desperation he placed his hands on her shoulder, pulling her slightly. "Where is it?"

"It's somewhere in the building, off books, called 'Special Projects'."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Seems as though Harry feels his time is near. But just what will this desperation lead to? More will be revealed as we go forward. Alrighty friends, till next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mega thanks like always guys! Appreciate the reception I've gotten with the story. Special thanks to my two friends who've shown me support.**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 8: Regrets

Peter yawned lazily and stretched his arms over his head. He was surprised to see he'd somehow woken up early despite having arrived home at past midnight. Deciding to check the time he reached over and grabbed his phone that he'd tossed by his bedside table late at night in his fatigue, groaning upon realizing it had died.

Slowly it came to life when the charger had been plugged in. It was only then he realized there was a voice message and a few missed calls from Gwen. Peter wanted to strangle himself for missing her call. Immediately he placed the phone to his ear.

_"Um, hi Peter. I tried to go to your house but you weren't there. This would've been better in person but I don't have a choice, so I'll just come out and say it. I've been accepted into Oxford University in England."_

Peter's grip tightened slightly. The bad feeling that crept into his body felt so unwelcoming.

_"I've been signed for an early summer program and my flight is for tomorrow at 8 in the morning so, I guess this is it. Maybe... who knows? Maybe we're just on different paths. I'm sorry, and... bye."_

Just like that the message ended and her voice was gone. There was no dodging or avoiding it anymore. She was slipping away from him.

Hold the phone!

The message said she'd be leaving 'tomorrow at 8' as in today. His eyes darted towards the time. It was 7:37 in the morning. There was still a chance!

A wave of hesitation suddenly entered him. Wasn't this what he'd decided when he broke up with her? She would finally move on and start a new life in England... a life without him. Perhaps someday he'd finally move on too.

From now on new people will enter her life. And eventually another man will be the owner of her heart. He shivered at the mere thought.

Was he okay with that? Was he truly okay with that? Just then it hit him. The clarity jabbed him so suddenly, so spontaneous.

No.

He wasn't okay with it. Wasn't okay with allowing her to slip away from his life. She was the reason for his pain as well as his happiness, a deadly combination. Her very existence was everything to him. It was so obvious. He loved her.

Wasting no more time he barged out the house and jumped upwards onto the roofs. He could care less if someone saw him. All that mattered was reaching the airport in time. All that he could think of was making sure he reached her in time.

No more would he let the words of George Stacy influence his life. It felt awful ignoring the promise of her father, so very awful. And yet it also made him feel as if he were free. A weight had been lifted from him.

By the time he reached the airport he was panting loudly. He searched frantically but there was no sign of her. His blood ran cold. Was he too late? No, no he couldn't be!

Familiar locks of yellow caught in the corner of his eyes. He turned to see Gwen sitting on one of the waiting chairs, suitcase hoisted next to her. Briefly he wondered why she was there considering it was already past 8. Shock was instantaneously replaced with flat out relief.

"Gwen!" He shouted happily. It took absolutely all the restraint he could muster not to bring her into his arms at that very moment.

"Huh?" She gasped and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your message. What are you still doing here? I thought for sure you'd be on the plane and I'd be too late."

Gwen lowered her eyes and sighed. "I couldn't get on."

"That's good!" Peter replied happily.

"No it's not!" She retorted. "This is my life Peter! I was _supposed _to get on but I couldn't! It's all so confusing! That means that staying here didn't feel right but neither did leaving. And now here I am wondering where I belong and what it is I should be doing."

"You belong with me Gwen." Peter said before he could stop himself.

Her eyes widened before narrowing. "What? Peter, we— I can't do this. We can't do this."

"Gwen, I'm sorry! It's just that I realized I simply can't live without you." Peter exclaimed hoping his feelings could reach her. "That's all I was thinking when I rushed over here."

"Is this some sort of game to you? On and off, on and off, I can't do that. I'm not doing it anymore." She retorted in frustration. "What do you want from me Peter? Isn't this what you wanted? For me to finally move on? Can't you see how confused you're making me feel? I've been trying to come to terms with that, which is why I've kept away from you! Why don't you follow your own advice?"

"Is that why you were with Harry?"

She froze and shot him glare. "Have you been following me?"

"Gwen that's not—"

"How dare you! You're the one saying we should stay apart. This is what I mean Peter! You give me these constant mix signals and expect me to know what they all mean!"

"You're wrong! Gwen I didn't do this to confuse you I swear! I only wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You aren't my father Peter!"

There was a ringing silence, as Peter saw, for the first time, the pain and anguish Gwen must have no doubt gone through while he was keeping his 'promise'. The unshed tears glittering in her eyes caused something to twist inside him, even more so when she turned away from him. So much seemed to have happened in the few weeks that they were apart. Things that no longer involved him.

"Gwen," he began softly. "Why did you stay?"

She pondered the question momentarily. Why did she stay? "I don't..."

_"The truth is I don't have long to live."_

Her hands clenched at the memory. That's right. What was she thinking?

_"Alright, I'm counting on you Gwen."_

"It's because..."

_"I need you."_

She faced him, eyes glowing determinedly. "Because there's someone who needs me right now."

His stomach fell knowing full well she wasn't referring to him. "But... I need you."

There was a pang in her at his soft voice but she couldn't do this now. She ran a hand through her hair. "Look Peter, so much is on my plate. I'm not trying to get into a relationship right now. I have to help Harry—"

"Do you have any idea who he is?" Peter snapped. "Do you have any idea what he's after Gwen?"

Gwen frowned. "All he wants is to fix himself. He's dying! I'm not about to let that happen!"

Peter roughly placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close to him slightly. "He's after my blood Gwen, Spiderman's blood."

She pushed his hands away. "And you think I don't know that? He told me all about his talk with you and how he initially wanted to use Spiderman's blood to have a cure conjured up. I understood why you rejected that approach Peter. It was too dangerous. That's why we began working on alternative methods and we— argh! Why am I still here? I have to go back and tell him I'm not leaving. He was so upset when I told him."

Peter's eyes widened. "He knew about this before I did, didn't he?" Gritting his teeth he added, "You told Harry and you didn't tell me first?"

"Peter," Gwen began with a strained tone. "We aren't in high school anymore for us to have such drama. There are bigger things happening right now than me and you. One of them is the fact that I gave Harry my word that I'd help him. He's been abandoned by people his whole life and I left him with the impression that I was one of them. There's no way I can leave knowing that. I'm going to do what I promised and help him."

She was taken aback when suddenly she was pulled towards him. His arms encircled around her waist, hers were pushed onto his chest. A fleeting image of the similar scenario with Harry outside her apartment crossed her mind before quickly shaking it off. "W-What, what are...?"

"I don't want you to go Gwen." He murmured gently, breaking her from her musings and softly nuzzling on her neck. "Only look at me."

"Peter..."

His embrace was as she remembered. Warm and welcoming. Like sitting by the fireplace.

Peter tightened his hold on her, afraid a hole would pop up and swallow her if he were to let go. "I don't want to lose you Gwen. I know there are a million reasons why we shouldn't be together but, I'm tired of them. I don't care about anything else but you. And we're not on different paths. You _are_ my path. You'll always be my path. I'm in love with you."

Gwen could feel her face heat up. Her mind was spinning with the newfound confession. "I um... Peter, I'm n-not going anywhere. You won't lose me. There are still so many things I want to do first."

He pulled away without fully breaking the embrace and gazed at her. "Gwen..."

Her breath hitched as she realized he was inching his face closer. He was going to kiss her.

Why wasn't she closing the gap? This is what she'd been craving for, right? Right? She loved him too didn't she? Didn't she?

She forced her eyelids shut, almost unable to take the tension any longer. There was a typhoon of thoughts in her head. This was Peter Parker! The boy who she was in love with... so why was this so difficult? Why did it feel like she was going against something?

_"I need you."_

Right as his lips made the slightest of touches her palm shot out, catching him in the chest, and causing him to pull back.

Peter opened his eyes, confusion and hurt reflecting in his eyes. "Gwen?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

His arms released her and fell limp to his sides. To hear the very words he'd said to her prior to their break up spoken back at him… it was as if she'd just slapped him across the face. This was it. He'd lost her.

"Gwen, y-you... don't have feelings for me anymore?"

It was supposed to be a question but it sounded so much like a statement.

"It's not like that!" Gwen quickly said shaking her head before sighing. "It's just... I'm a mess. I just gave up the opportunity of a lifetime and to top it off I have the promise I made with Harry. There's no room right now for a relationship. First and foremost I want to stabilize my priorities. My love life can come afterwards."

He nodded, unable to face her.

There was nothing more to say. Truth be told she didn't know how she felt about him. There was still a great load of feelings she held for him; it wasn't as if they could just burn out in the span of a few days. But now wasn't the proper time to dwell on them. There were much more pressing matters that had to be taken care of. And so Gwen grabbed her luggage and stepped out the airport refusing to look back.

* * *

She pushed out the elevator doors and frantically searched for Harry. She was surprised to not see him yet. The area where they would work had been surprisingly empty. Where else could he be?

"Gwen?"

Her eyes turned to see the familiar professor. "Oh, hey Professor Greene."

"I thought you were boarding a plane?"

"Yeah about that... well, I'll explain later. It's complicated."

He nodded giving Gwen a sympathetic expression, almost as if he knew what was happening. "Listen Gwen, I have a daughter about your age."

"Huh?" She asked having no clue where he was getting at.

Greene placed a hand to her shoulder. "I just want you to know I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone. Okay?"

"Uh sure... thanks." Gwen wondered if there was something she should know about. Before she could confront him he was gone. Shrugging it off she headed into the lounge. Maybe Harry was having a break from work. Last she saw him he wasn't sleeping well.

Before Gwen knew it arms were being wrapped around her tightly and she was thrown into a rather soft bosom. God what was it with her and surprise hugs?

"Oh sweetie, I just knew he was no good for you!" Annie exclaimed hugging the younger girl tightly.

Gwen tried prying off her death hug. "Professor Wilson I can't— I can't breathe. Too... ack— too hard!"

"Oh sorry Gwen!"

"Now what's this abo—"

"I know I tease you a lot but it's all in good humor! You see the truth is you're like a little sister to me. That's why..." Annie trailed off before regarding her with the same sympathetic expression Greene had shown. "Just know that I'm here for you, okay?"

"Professor Wilson, you..." And like with Greene she was gone before Gwen could get any answers.

"Well if it isn't Gwen Stacy." A man she didn't recognize approached her. "Looking for someone?"

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Something about the arrogant tone made her withhold her manners.

"You're looking at the new CEO of Oscorp but don't worry Menken will be fine for now."

"Menken?" Gwen repeated. Where had she heard that name again?

_"Some idiot working here. He's just angry a twenty year old is his boss."_

This was _that_ Menken, the one Harry had told her about. Gwen shot daggers at him. "What are you talking about? The new CEO? Where's Harry?"

"That criminal is of no importance."

Her jaw clenched. "Excuse me?"

"It's what he is isn't it?" At her lost expression he released a laugh. "Oh please tell me you're joking! Don't you watch the morning news?"

"I must've missed it." Gwen shot back annoyed by the lack of answers. Was this why her coworkers were sympathizing earlier?

"Then I'll be the one who breaks it to you." The man responded coldly. "Your boyfriend Harry is the man responsible for the death of one of our employees, Max Dillon."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hehehe cliffhanger I know. Almost towards the end here folks. Me thinks there's about 2-3 chapters left.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so awfully late and I know this is well overdue! I had already completed this chapter and it was lying somewhere in my computer; found it while I was clearing things out and finally uploaded it. Terribly sorry for that hiatus.**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 9: For Him

It was a dream. She just had to be dreaming. There's no possible way this could be real.

"What?" Was all she could utter.

Suddenly it hit her. This was the reason why her colleagues had been giving her pitied looks. They knew about this.

"You heard me little girl. Your boyfriend is a criminal and has been relieved of his duties here at Oscorp. I have taken charge now."

"You're lying!" Gwen shot back. "I don't believe you. Harry... Harry wouldn't do something like that!"

"It's the truth whether you want to believe it or not. Now I suggest you watch your tone around your superior." Menken retorted. "I wouldn't want to have you thrown out as well. If anything you should be thanking me."

Gwen scowled. "Where is he?"

"I have no clue where that worm ran off too. He's probably looking for a hole to rot in."

Gwen had never felt such a strong urge to slap someone till now. But the logical side of her immediately cast away any of those feelings. If she wanted to find Harry she couldn't get kicked out of Oscorp. There wasn't any time to waste.

"Oh and I wouldn't try anything cute if I were you." Menken warned as he strolled past her. "And you are no longer allowed into the upper levels nor do you have permission to enter the building after closing hours. I suggest you heed my warning. You don't want to know what I'm capable of."

She didn't even try anything.

For two whole minutes.

And then she had flown across the room, sat herself on her desk and was typing at lightning speed. He was practically begging her to start digging around. They were definitely hiding something. Rightly as she had suspected, her computer had been restricted and no longer possessed the access that it used to have.

"You came back, Gwen?"

Gwen looked upwards from her screen to see another coworker and friend. "Oh, it's you, Professor Hermann."

He regarded her with a confused expression. "I thought you would be on the plane to England by now."

She sighed. "Yeah, so did I."

"Is it because of Mr. Osborn?"

"Am I _that_ obvious?"

He chuckled. "No. It's just I've seen you here every day for quite some time. I can almost tell what you're thinking by now. I can't fully read minds though, so, want to fill in the blanks?"

"Everybody keeps giving me these pitied glances as if I deserve it." Gwen muttered. She honestly couldn't bear it. She didn't want anyone trying to make her feel better. This was all her fault.

"We just worry about you. I mean we're all parents here Gwen so our parental instincts comes natural. I suppose you'll understand someday when you have kids of your own." Hermann replied with a smile before going serious once more. "So I guess it wasn't just some spillage."

"D-Do you really believe Harry did that?"

"I don't want to Gwen, but... it's hard to defend him when he's nowhere to be found. Perhaps he just wasn't who you thought he was."

"No, Harry didn't do it." Gwen exclaimed without hesitance. "Can't you see what's happening here? They're framing him. It was all that Menken's doing I just know it."

"Well that still doesn't explain the fact that he's missing. Surely an innocent man would be out fighting for his sake, wouldn't you agree?" Hermann stated. "I understand this must be difficult Gwen. To be honest I'm still surprised you didn't board that plane. You've been talking to us for as long as we've known you about how much you value your dreams. So why? Why didn't you take this chance that may never come again?"

Gwen tightened her fists over her lap. "All this... everything I've worked for, it'll... it'll mean nothing if it costs Harry his life. I couldn't leave knowing he's depending on me. I couldn't just abandon him. That's why I _will_ get to the bottom of this."

"You really do care about him don't you?" Hermann replied in awe. "Well then, I suppose I can't stop you. All I ask is that you please be careful."

"You got it." She assured him. "Do me a favor and cover for me will you?"

"Sure thing."

Gwen wouldn't get much standing around. She headed towards the lab where her and Harry had been working. There had to be some sort of clue. He couldn't have just vanished into thin air.

It was with great displeasure that she soon found out her key card wasn't working. Looks like Menken had restricted her key card as well. That snake!

"I'm sorry Ms. Stacy but you aren't allowed here anymore."

Gwen turned to see a familiar face. It was Harry's assistant, or at least, it used to be.

"This area is restricted to higher personnel only. You can't just casually walk in anymore. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Felicia exclaimed almost mechanically.

"But Harry—"

"Mr. Osborn isn't in charge anymore."

Wait a minute, this was Felicia. She _had_ to know something.

"Do you know what happened to him," Gwen leaned closer. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

The woman flinched slightly. "That's none of your concern. Harry Osborn is none of your concern—"

"I know Felicia; I know you care about him."

Of course she had not been oblivious to the looks of concern Felicia would show Harry when she thought no one was looking. Gwen didn't miss the worry in her tone whenever she'd address him either.

Felicia tore her gaze from her further giving Gwen the impression that she knew something.

"You have to tell me Felicia. There isn't much time."

"I told Harry about the spider venom's location."

* * *

It was cold. It was pretty dark too despite that it wasn't night. Though he figured there wouldn't be much lighting in a place like this. Did every cell feel like this? Was this place even classified as a cell? How long had Oscorp been doing these types of experiments?

Harry eyed his clawed hands with disgust. The venom had failed. Now he was some horribly deformed version of what he used to be. His appearance was almost what his father had looked.

Soon just like Max Dillon he would turn into some science experiment for his sick company to mess with. They were right. Both Peter and Gwen had warned him of the consequences.

What did they expect him to do?

It infuriated him how they couldn't comprehend the fact that he was dying. He didn't have the time to wait for 'eventually'. He didn't have time to take pictures or fly off to Oxford University. He paused at the remembrance of Oxford. She was probably on her plane by now.

The hole she'd left in his heart would never be mended. Her betrayal hurt more than the fact that he was dying. In the time he'd spent with her he'd come to believe that the two had become friends. Due to his constant travel from country to country he never really had any genuine friends, and with Peter he'd only had a childish sort of friendship. So when she began helping him, encouraging him, occasionally laugh with him, he began wondering if that was what it felt like to have a friend.

But it was never like that. In the end she valued her own matters over his and chose to pursue her dreams while he was left to rot in some cell.

_The Osborn curse,_ he thought bitterly.

The guard outside his cell laughed mockingly. "Are you thinking about her? Where is she Harry, huh? Where's your little girlfriend?"

"She's long gone." Harry murmured, completely defeated.

"I don't blame her!" He sneered. "Who could put up with a monster like you" The man exited the cell leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Monster.

It's all he'd been called since being brought here.

What made a monster? The things they do on their own? Or is it the things done to them?

_"You fucking monster!"_

Were they right? It wasn't their fault if they were anyway.

He didn't feel human anymore.

* * *

"How could you let something like that happen?" Gwen asked in frustration. She'd just been informed by Felicia about everything. About how Harry had found the venom that Oscorp had hidden and how that was the last that she'd heard of his whereabouts. He was being held against his will somewhere. "Do you have any idea what that venom could do to him?"

"I only wanted to help him!" Felicia countered shooting her a glare. "Do _you_ have any idea how upset he was when you left him?"

Gwen winced. "I... I never wanted to do that. Things got complicated." She sighed sadly. "Listen Felicia, I know you meant well but that venom wasn't the answer. I have to find him or things could get bad. Is there any way you can help? We're both after the same thing here."

"I couldn't really hear too much of the conversation as I was taken out the room when it all happened. All I could get was that it had something to do with the missing electrician, Max Dillon."

"They pinned it on Harry, didn't they?"

"You can thank _Menken_ for that." Felicia replied, the name filled her with disgust. "Harry researched the venom after I told him about it. He was thrown out after sneaking into the lab where I assumed he found it, among other things. That all happened yesterday. We were then all told the same lie I'm sure he said to you."

Gwen frowned. "That he killed Max Dillon? Yeah he told me. Is he really dead though?"

"I have no clue. Harry must've found out about that too."

"How are we supposed to find him? My computer has been completely locked and it isn't like I want to use someone else's considering these desks are all registered. Menken is a dangerous man and he'd go through any means necessary to keep this a secret, which is why I can't just use any computer."

"Security won't be tight tonight; you could sneak in and use Harry's computer. It should still be there. Only a few scientists will be around then, so it'll be the perfect opportunity."

"Tempting, but my key card is frozen. I don't have free access like I used to. Not to mention Menken put a nice little curfew on me. I can't enter here during the closing hours."

Felicia pulled something from her pocket and placed it onto Gwen's palm. "Here."

She eyed the object momentarily. "This is..."

"My key card. You can use it to gain access into just about anywhere. It'll get you past the front door after we've closed. There's also this," she held the familiar hard drive for Gwen to see. "It fell from Harry's pocket during the ruckus and I managed to get it. Maybe you can find some answers." She lowered her gaze. "I wish I could do more to help but, as you can see I'm not exactly good when it comes to that."

"It's enough," Gwen exclaimed looking Felicia right in the eyes. "You've done more than enough. I won't forget this and I'll make sure this effort won't go to waste."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Peter stepped out the store holding the bag of eggs he'd been told to buy. He was glad there was still some stores open at this time of the night. A figure in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He turned towards it only to see it was a familiar blond.

_"Gwen?"_

What in the world was she doing out at this time of the night? This area was fairly close to Oscorp; was that where she was going? A bitterness welled up inside at the thought of her possibly heading to Harry.

Had they made up already? Were they together now? All these thoughts felt unbearable. Without even realizing his legs was already moving towards her. It simply couldn't be helped. "Hey."

Gwen jumped in surprise before turning to see Peter standing behind her. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked and held his bag up. "Buying eggs. You?"

She scratched her head sheepishly. "I'm... uh, sneaking into Oscorp."

His eyes widened in shock. "What? How— B-But, don't you work there?"

"You haven't seen the news, have you?" She asked, not really surprised. He _is_ Spiderman after all so it isn't like he has much time for television. "There was an accident in Oscorp about a few weeks ago. It turns out it wasn't just any accident. Our electrician, Max Dillon apparently died that night, although no one knows for sure. Regardless, now the head bosses at Oscorp plan to take over the company and are pinning this on Harry. No one has seen him since yesterday."

Peter stood stunned ingesting every bit that Gwen had just told him. "What?" Was all he managed.

"I know." She murmured. "I feel awful. All this is my fault. If I had just thought about someone other than myself this wouldn't have happened. If I had just stayed with him instead of going to the airport then, maybe Harry would..."

"It's my fault too," Peter spoke causing her to lift her head. "All this time I've been so busy thinking about you and him being together that I completely ignored my friend. I let my jealousy get in the way." He gave her the sad doe-eyed look he used to do. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled softly and placed a hand to his cheek. "Is this what all that was about? You don't have to be jealous Peter. When I said I wasn't thinking about a relationship I meant it in general, not just you. Right now I want to save Harry. Afterwards we can sort out the rest."

A candle of hope lit inside him at the fact that she'd just said 'we'. It was wrong to read too much into her statement especially at a time like this, but it couldn't be helped. Although, just like her, he knew this was to be put on the back burner. He took the hand currently on his cheek and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You're right Gwen. There are definitely bigger things going on. Let's go save Harry."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Operation: Rescue Harry is now on. The question is will it be too late? Answers soon to come! Once more I'd like to apologize for the hiatus. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Special thanks to all those who have been reading. Also thanks for everyone who added this to their alerts/favorites. **

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bittersweet Reunion

Gwen swiped the key card and sighed in relief when the doors opened. "Come on, follow me."

"Won't there be people here?"

"Don't worry. Only Felicia knows what I'm doing. Menken isn't around. And to all these other guys I'm just their regular colleague, Gwen Stacy."

Peter chuckled. "Brilliant and hot, not a bad combination if I do say so myself." He then eyed her curiously. "So, did you know him? Max Dillon, I mean."

"Not exactly. I met him once in the elevator, a while back." She answered. "By the way he was a mega Spiderman fanatic but that's neither here nor there."

"So is he really... dead?" Peter asked as they walked down the hallways.

"I'm not sure. Knowing Oscorp that could be a strong possibility. I think Harry must've figured it out." Gwen paused when they reached Harry's office. "Here we are."

Once opened a bitterness crept onto her when she took in her surroundings. Majority of Harry's stuff was removed and had been replaced. Shaking it off to focus on the task at hand she pulled out the hard drive. Momentarily she held it in her palm. This was the one thing Harry's father had left him.

"What's that?"

Gwen led him towards the desk. "This is our ticket to hopefully getting some answers."

Peter watched as the screen came to life once the hard drive had made contact. "That is some sweet desk!"

"What is all this?" Gwen asked as several files came up at once. "These are... weapons."

He narrowed his eyes. "The' hell is Oscorp working on? Keep looking. There has to be something else."

She furrowed her brows when she landed on a familiar filename on the screen. "Special Projects? Felicia mentioned that this was what Harry had been investigating."

"Could be a lead." Peter exclaimed.

"That's strange," Gwen murmured. "It says here this was approved by Harry. But I was working with him for hours and when I wasn't he was hauled up in the lab... I just find it very unlikely that he had worked on something else like this during the very small time he had free."

"So, someone has been using his name without his authority?"

"Menken." She growled. Without wasting anymore time she opened the file. A video popped onto the screen and a female mechanical voice spoke.

**"Special Projects. Accessing archives. File: 713."**

A video depicting the accident played. They watched as a figure had fallen onto a glass container full of robotic eels.

Peter frowned. "These people are sick. They're trying to pin _this_ on Harry?"

Gwen quickly clicked onto another one of the videos.

**"File: 171. Subject: Dillon, Max."**

"Is that... Max?" She gasped.

It was a horrific sight. No longer was he that unkempt, quiet, yet good natured guy. Instead he was now some sort of blue, electronic being. There were machines holding him in place inside some water container. This made her feel sick to her core.

**"...And then I'm gonna kill the light. So everyone in this city is going to know what it feels like to live in my world. A world without power." Max spoke.**

His eyes held a burning fury and his voice was laced with hatred. To think that such an outcome like this had come to a man who kept to himself. How could they even do such a thing? How could they hold him as if he were some lab rat?

A shiver ran up her spine and her blood ran cold. Was this what they were doing to Harry? Was he out there being held against his will? Before she could even research more the screen closed down and the mechanical woman spoke again.

**"Warning. Your user access has been revoked."**

They looked up to see a tall security guard enter. The man's eyes went from the screen to them. "What do you kids think you're doing? Who the hell let you inside!?"

"The question is what are you doing!?" Gwen spat with absolute disgust. "You are experimenting on people there! How dare you— How _dare_ you try and pin this on Harry!"

The security guard's eyes enlarged momentarily before becoming frantic. "You saw that? Oh God, I'm dead!" He grabbed onto their arms. "Look I'm sorry, you're kids but, you... you weren't supposed to see that! Why were you in here!?"

Peter easily shoved the man's grip off -surprising him in the process- before placing a protective hand around Gwen's shoulder. "You heard her. Start talking! What's going on here? Where's Harry Osborn?"

"That's none of your business! Now just come with me and no one gets hurt!"

The security guard charged again but Peter grabbed his arm and firmly held him in place. "There isn't time to waste. Tell us where Harry is!"

He winced at the unexpected strength. "I— ack! I can't! I can't tell you! I'll be killed!"

Peter released his hold. "What?"

The man gripped his throbbing hand before turning back to them. "I... I was there when Mr. Osbo— Harry, when Harry stumbled onto the same thing you just did. At first I had no idea I was just doing my job, and Menken told me about how Harry had apparently covered up Max Dillon's death. It was only after we confronted him did I find out what had really been happening."

Gwen frowned. "And you just stood by and let this happen?"

"What was I supposed to do?" The man shot back. "I was just some new guy! I didn't have a clue what I was getting myself into when I got the job. I'm not like you. I have a whole family... if I had gone to the police they would've killed them! You don't have a clue what Oscorp is capable of!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Peter spat.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. Not after seeing that."

"You expect us to stand idly by while Harry is used for some sick science experiment!?" Gwen retorted, pausing to finally glance at the name tag. "I'll tell you right now that isn't happening, Barkley."

Didn't he get it? Each passing minute could be used to find Harry before it becomes too late.

Barkley looked away. "Listen I get where you're coming from but I just can't. I could get in trouble here, serious trouble. I can't put my family in harm's way. I'll turn the other way so long as you keep quiet about this. That's as far as I'll go. I'm sorry."

"That's it!?" Peter barked. "You won't help us?"

"My hands are tied kid!" Barkley snapped. "Now leave this instant or I'll be forced to alert the entire building! I don't want to catch you two roaming around here anymore."

Gwen couldn't take it. The fact that Harry was someplace alone and possibly dying was simply unbearable. What if she was already too late? What if she would never be able to see him again?

_"You're abandoning me just like all the rest!"_

Would that really be their last encounter? The thought of him dying with that last memory of her made her feel so empty. The pain it brought was unimaginable. It was out of this world. She clenched her shirt above her heart. She could swear it almost popped out. She had left him with such a cruel final impression. Now she was going to lose him.

_Not him. Please. Please not him too._

Out of desperation she ran up to where Barkley was currently walking away. She stood right in front of him, staring him right in the face before leaning on her knees and slamming her hands out in front of her.

"Please! I'm begging you, please, please tell me where he is!"

"Gwen..." Peter murmured softly as he stood in complete shock. Was she really going to such lengths for him? What exactly was Harry to her?

"You don't understand! There isn't much time, he needs my help. He could die! And Harry's... he's important to me. That's why...!" Gwen couldn't finish her sentence as the tears of frustration and desperation began prickling the corners of her eyes before slowly falling down her face.

Barkley took in the young woman's defeated form and it felt as if something were clenching his heart. He sighed before walking past her.

Peter kneeled besides Gwen who was silently shedding tears. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Gwen... let's get up. We'll figure this out for ourselves. Okay?"

She nodded slowly and wiped the tears with her arm before allowing him to ease her onto her feet.

"In the warehouse by the docks. Warehouse 46 to be precise."

Gwen froze and turned towards Barkley. "What?"

"You asked didn't you? Well that's where I was told he was being kept. It used to be a storage for Oscorp back during the days when the building wasn't so spacious. Now it's just some secluded dump, or at least to the naked eye." Barkley explained. He then tossed a key towards Gwen. "That should get you inside. There's a basement which is where you'll find him."

"Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me!"

Gwen didn't wait for a response and was already dashing down the stairs and pushing through the exit. Every thought had all but banished from her mind as she bolted through the streets and headed towards the docks. She cut through several alleyways and soon found herself leaning on a brick wall, gasping to catch her breath. If felt as if she had just run a marathon. The docks were still miles away and at this rate she'd never make it in time.

"Yo!"

She raised her head at the familiar voice. There stood Peter now donning his Spiderman suit.

"You're not going to get there fast enough on foot."

Gwen smiled in relief. "Peter..."

The next thing she knew she was hanging close to his chest, arms wrapped around his neck, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, and web slinging past the buildings. This alternative definitely beat the running. It didn't take nearly as long to make it to the docks. They weren't even fully on the ground before she'd pushed off him.

"Gwen are you crazy!" He shouted. "You could've gotten hurt!"

She ignored him and ran towards warehouse 46. Once there she jammed the key in and pushed past the doors.

"Harry!"

The sight that met her was appalling. There were containers holding strange looking weapons, empty pods attached to the walls, and chemicals stocked in beakers everywhere she turned to. What exactly were they doing here? It was some sort of sick, twisted makeshift lab.

A hand grabbing her arm caused her to suddenly jump. On instinct she began thrashing about.

"Gwen! Gwen it's me!"

"Peter?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "It's me. Look, this place is pretty huge and we don't know who's in here so don't wander off. Just stay by my side, okay? I'll protect you." She had no idea just how much more there was in that last part of his speech.

Gwen nodded and took a hold of his gloved hand. Peter relished it. He had missed her close proximity. It felt like years since he'd last held her hand like this. Oh how he wished he didn't have his suit on so he could truly feel it.

"It's too quiet here." Peter exclaimed, finding the lack of guards around odd. A sudden chill ran up his spine and his senses were spiking. Without skipping a beat he pulled Gwen towards him and shot a web upwards.

"Whoa what are—" Gwen had no time to react as she was being pulled upwards. They had just barely managed to evade the barrage of bullets flying to where they had just been standing.

"Turrets," Peter spoke once he eyed the machines attached to the ceiling. "I think it's safe to say they're definitely hiding Harry here."

"Peter," Gwen said and pointed to where a door was at the far corner. "That must be the basement."

He swung to where several crates were stacked and peaked stealthily. "I count... 3 turrets, and it looks like a few sentry bots... just two. I'll fry them quick. After I fry the sentry bots I'm going to distract the turrets; while I have the turrets on me I want you to make a break for the door."

Gwen quickly shook her head. "But that's too dangerous. You'll be using yourself as bait."

"I'll be fine. Trust me it'll be a walk in the park!" He replied easily with a grin beneath his mask. "Now wait for my signal, okay?"

"Okay. Please be careful." She said in a quiet tone. "I don't want to lose you." And she meant it.

In response he nodded and gave her a thumbs up before jumping out. As expected the two sentry bots came charging at him. Using his adept web maneuvering he was able to evade the bullets. Quickly he swung his web and latched onto one of the sentries, pulling it upwards before slamming it towards the other one, successfully taking them out.

The turrets weren't any more welcoming as they fired mercilessly at him. Shooting more of his web he managed to clog the bullet holes but not before one of the bullets had grazed his arm. A burning pain echoed in his arm but he shook it off to focus on his task. Peter swung behind one of the turrets causing the opposing one to shoot at it and break it. There was only two left so it would be much easier now.

"Now Gwen!" Peter shouted as he lured the turrets towards him.

Gwen inhaled and exhaled before making a break for the door. She had full faith in Peter as she ran out her spot. Upon reaching she turned to him catching his glance; she gave him a grateful nod before heading inside.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

The stairs leading to the basement was barely lit and it felt chillier in here then in the storage where she had been only seconds ago. The resentment she held for these people only grew. The nerve of them treating Harry like some sort of animal, no, worse.

Like a criminal.

After what felt like hours which was in reality about a minute, she made it to the bottom. The small light hovering over the ground was enough to for her to see the figure hunched beneath it. Relief washed over her while she rushed towards the figure. He was alive. She wasn't too late.

"Harry!" She called with joy. At the sound he noticeably tensed before moving away from the light, obscuring her vision of him even more. That was strange. It was almost as if he was trying to hide.

"Why did you come here?"

Gwen noted how hoarse his voice sounded. "What do you mean? It was to save you."

A cruel, bitter laugh filled the room. "I'm beyond that already."

"I don't understand?" Gwen asked, trying to see him through the poor light. Unable to bear it she grabbed her phone and used the flashlight installed in it to get a better look at him, briefly wondering why she had not thought of it before.

"Don't!" He shouted.

But it was too late.

An even colder chill ran through her body and her legs suddenly gave away. The phone fell from her hands as she crumbled to her knees. She had seen him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And so we finally have our encounter. Only a few chapters left to go now! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo guys! Finally managed to finish this one. As always much appreciated all the support. The faves, reviews, and adding to your alerts is what motives me.**

**Proof of Existence**

* * *

Chapter 11: You're My Friend

It's as if Gwen had forgotten the necessary movements needed for breathing. Her blood ran cold. Her words were frozen in her throat. In the short seconds that her light had illuminated him she'd caught more then she had initially thought. Instantly she'd wished she had not done so.

His body had changed drastically. The ears on his head were pointed. His face looked as if it were burned and was hardly recognizable to someone who didn't know him like she did. There were fangs now in place of his usual teeth. The hair on his head was now standing in an unkempt manner.

Guilt crept onto her making her feel sick with herself. She was wrong. She wasn't just in time. She was too late. Much, much too late.

"Harry—"

"Don't look at me!" He cut in harshly, before adding in a much more defeated tone. "Please." _Please not you. _

"Harry, I..." Gwen trailed off, trying to compose herself enough to speak.

"It didn't work," Harry started in a low tone. "You... Peter, both of you were right. You told me it'd be too risky, warned me about the consequences, but I didn't listen. And now just like my father I'm going to die."

"Don't say that," She murmured.

"It's over for me and you know it. I'm a monster."

"That isn't true!"

He gritted his teeth. "I saw it Gwen. I saw your disgust upon seeing me."

"You have it all wrong," she interjected. "When I saw you the first thing I thought of was how I'd failed you. How I knew this was all my fault. If only... if I had just stayed with you on that day then, this would have never happened. The disgust you saw is with myself."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Like I told you already, it's over for me. Look at me Gwen... I'm done. Even you probably can't bare my sight."

"Stop assuming these things!" She retorted in frustration and despair. "There's no way I'd ever feel that way about you Harry! It's you I care for not your appearance. Now you can't just give up!"

"What's left Gwen?" Harry murmured. "There's nothing left for me."

As defiant as ever she shook her head in disapproval, refusing to quit. She pressed her hands against the bars desperately hoping to reach him. "The nanobots, the nanobots will work!"

"It was just a prototype. It hasn't even been tested. There's no guarantee it'll work."

"And there's no guarantee that it won't work either."

"Even if it did work there's no way of taking the nanobots out of my body once inside."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there! We have to at least—"

"Just drop it already!" Harry snapped, turning to face her. His face was now more visible and she could see the angered expression. Yet there was a touch of something else hidden in his eyes, deep in the core.

Loneliness.

"I'm resigned to my fate, Gwen!" He confessed, averting his gaze. Didn't she understand? He was done trying. Done believing in false hopes. Done with the pipe dreams. All he wanted was to sit and wait for the inevitable. "And you're wasting your time. Leave Gwen. Go and return to your life, to the future that's waiting for you."

"You expect me to just go on with my life as if nothing?"

"That's exactly what you should do. You should've boarded your plane." He added bitterly.

"You really think I could simply leave, pretend what we did never happened? You think I would just forget the promise we made? Why do you think I'm here? It's because I can't." Gwen added in a weak tone. "You aren't alone Harry. I didn't get here on my own. Felicia helped me."

At this he faced her again. "What? Felicia?"

Gwen pulled the little object from her pocket and tossed it into his cell, near him.

He instantly recognized it as the one thing his father had left him. He'd been surprised by how devastated he was when he realized he'd lost it somewhere. "Where did you find this?"

"It was Felicia. She found it and gave it to me so that I could locate you."

"But... why, why would she do that?" He asked in confusion.

"She's worried about you Harry. You mean a lot to her. You really mean a lot to her. I couldn't have gotten this far without her help. Even Pete— Spiderman," she quickly corrected her almost-slip up. "I even got help from Spiderman."

His eyes widened slightly. "Spiderman?"

"He's out there fighting these security bots for your sake. Can't you see Harry? We all risked our lives, and why? To save you!" She finished, the desperation seeping from her voice as she was unable to contain it anymore.

A sudden laugh caused the two to turn towards the entrance.

"Menken." Gwen growled upon seeing him. Standing besides him were some bodyguards.

"I should've known you wouldn't listen." He stated.

"That's right, you should've!" Gwen retorted, trying to maintain her composure. Truth be told she was actually terrified. She didn't plan on him suddenly popping up.

Menken smiled wickedly. "Well, now we have quite a predicament here. I can't exactly let you leave here now that you've seen all this now can I?"

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted, almost pleading. The last thing he wanted was to see her hurt. "She has nothing to do with this Menken, it's between me and you!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Suddenly another set of footsteps could be heard rushing down the steps. "Sir! We have a problem!"

"Tch! What is it Ian!?"

"It's that freak Max Dillon, he's broken out of his cell!"

"What?" Gwen muttered in shock.

"How the hell did this happen!?" Menken fumed.

"I have no idea Sir! Apparently there was a malfunction in the lab and he broke free! He's heading straight for Oscorp!"

A wave of fear flowed through Gwen. All those scientists working the night shift, the security working, Barkley, they were all about to be killed.

"I can't let that psycho ruin everything I've accomplished by doing this! I've only just taken over that damned company!"

"Is that all you can think of!?" Gwen yelled in disbelief. There was no low this man couldn't reach. "What about all those innocent people still in the lab!?"

In response he only laughed cruelly. "You really are such a naive little girl if you think I truly value their lives over Oscorp." He motioned his guards. "Take her!"

"W-What? Get away!" She shouted and frantically tried pushing the guards off.

"What are you doing!?" Harry cried angrily. "Let her go!"

"This doesn't concern you, freak. But if you must know I'll be using your little girlfriend here as a sort of bargaining chip. Spiderman will come and try to save her." He stated, shooting Gwen a smirk before she could speak. "I know you two are friends since you came here together. I'll make sure he stops that nutjob Dillon before killing him myself. After all he wouldn't dare try anything knowing you're captive."

"Don't! Please!" Harry yelled, clinging to the bars.

"I have no use for you anymore!" Menken snapped before laughing cruelly. "Just sit there and wait for your imminent death. It's all hopeless for you even if you get out. There's no place for a thing like you in this world Harry. Now do us all a favor and just wait to die. I'm actually doing you a favor. No one will miss a monster like you anyways."

The words felt like a thousand knives stabbing him.

_Monster. _

_Monster. _

_Monster. _

He slid to the floor in defeat. Why not just give in? Why continue suffering? It was as he said, no one will miss a monster.

"You're wrong!" Gwen cut in, making Harry wonder if she'd read his mind. "You're wrong about him!"

It was extremely difficult trying to speak with these guards restraining her but there was no way she'd allow anyone to talk down to Harry like that. She gave Menken the coldest expression she could muster. "The only monster I see around here is you!"

"I've had enough of this, let's go!" Menken ordered.

"Harry! Look at me!" She yelled, catching his broken and defeated gaze. "You aren't a monster!"

He watched as she continuously thrashed about despite knowing it was futile. She was staring right at him, and he could almost feel her resolve as if it were an object he could grasp with his bare hands.

"You are..." She managed to wiggle free just enough so she could cry out the rest of her sentence. "My friend!"

And just like that they disappeared upstairs. Leaving him in the dark and cold cell with just his thoughts to keep him company. And yet, something warm had emitted inside him at her words.

Friend.

_Her_ friend.

That's when it kicked in. Something inside him snapped. What was he doing? How could he possibly just stay here knowing she was in danger? There was no way he'd allow his friend to get hurt. He lifted his head, determined eyes shining even through the darkness.

**Author's Notes **

**We're just about reaching the peak, the conclusion is almost upon us guys! Sorry it's a bit on the short side, the next will be longer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we are once more guys, appreciate the support and most importantly, the patience. **

**Proof of Existence **

* * *

Chapter 12: Rejuvenated Bonds

She could hear the bullets flying and knew Peter was still fighting the sentry bots. Had there been more than they'd originally thought? Her mouth was then covered by the tall man before she could call out to him.

"Don't even try it." He hissed and dragged her out the place.

"He's a little busy, but don't worry. You'll be reunited soon." Menken cruelly joked.

As soon as they'd stepped out the warehouse Gwen eyes widened at the sight. There was absolutely no power and the front of the city was completely pitch black.

_What's going on, _She wondered.

Menken growled. "Tch, you guys weren't kidding. That psycho really is out of his circus cage."

So he really had broken out. Gwen shivered. Did Max Dillon really do all this? No. It was them. It was Oscorp's sick employees. Of course not all of them, it was those head bosses who did this. They filled him with such hatred and experimented on him as if he were some frog being dissected for science class.

"Move along little girl!" The man holding her shouted before tossing her inside the back of a car.

"You won't get away with this." She growled defiantly.

In return Menken shot her a smirk through the mirror, chuckling afterwards. "And who's stopping me? Your freak of nature boyfriend is as good as dead and Spiderman will soon join him, after he kills that nutjob Dillon that is."

Gwen wasn't stupid. She knew if that happened then they won't have any use for her. They _will_ kill her as soon as they are done or worse, they'll turn her into their science pet. She shook her head, mentally berating herself. That wasn't happening. That won't be how the scenario plays out.

Unfortunately in this current situation it was out of her control. All she could do was believe in Peter and in Harry. She hated being helpless like this.

This was truly all her fault. If she'd stayed with Harry and gone through with what she'd said then it wouldn't have come to this. Harry wouldn't have changed and Peter wouldn't be fighting those machines!

From her window Gwen could see it coming into view; up close the city was in much worse condition then she'd initially thought. It wasn't just the front now, the portions of darkness was growing and growing. They had only made it a few blocks into the roads before they'd been overcrowded in oncoming traffic.

A mass hysteria had been brought about. People were running in every direction while others had completely abandoned their vehicles. The police were storming in the city trying their best to control the city.

"Shit!" Menken growled. "We can't get anywhere like this. Take her out. We go the rest of the way on foot."

The man yanked her out and flashed his gun attached to his hip. "You try anything and you're dead."

* * *

Besides completely disfiguring his appearance it seems this transformation held some other uses; having strength above regular humans came in handy when he was prying open the gate and escaping out of that dungeon of a basement. To think he had been truly resigned to dying there a few moments ago. Upon making his exit he saw how thrashed the place was, no doubt Spiderman's doing.

Harry had somehow made his way over to Oscorp. The increased agility this thing gave him also wasn't too unwelcoming. He surmised that now that the fatigue and pain the injection had initially gave him had worn off, it was time for the aftereffects to kick in. He could still do without this appearance though. But the city was currently in an enormous uproar so they didn't even notice him.

Although in the end he concluded that there was no point since he'd die anyway. It wasn't as if he'd healed from his disease. But that held no importance anymore. The point of this was to save Gwen, to save his friend, no matter what the cost. He'd gladly give his life up for that. He figured that if he were dying then he may as well die the right way.

He found it odd how upon arriving at Oscorp there was no sign of Menken. Wasn't this where he was running off too? His blood ran cold. Had Max Dillon intercepted them somewhere along the way? No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't think like that. So, then, where were they? It could be that they were held up somewhere? It seemed plausible given the circumstances.

A sudden explosion in the distance caught his attention. He turned to see a the city was darkening at an alarming rate. In the distance he could make out a huge light shining brightly, contrasting the growing darkness slowly engulfing the city.

That looked like it was near the power plant.

That must be Max Dillon. It had to be. But why would he be over there? Unless... he'd found Gwen!?

Without wasting anymore time he sneaked in and used the commotion to head towards the underground lab. He used the object his father had given him to unlock the gate. How ironic that he'd be grateful for Norman Osborne for once. He slammed one of the pods open and a black glider came into view.

"Wait for me Gwen!"

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Elsewhere Felicia had been in her apartment, prepared to evacuate it, when a shock wave came seemingly out of nowhere. It reverberated through the walls and her building began shaking. Just what the hell was going on? Did this have to do with the black out going on?

Another one came and this time with more force. It tore through her apartment and caused a chunk of it to tear off. Her heart began racing as the impact had her falling backwards towards the corner of the room. She could see the walls of her bedroom breaking away. The fire escape by her window was too far to reach and there was no possible way she could jump onto the other side.

"Shit!" She cried out as the structure of wall she'd been clinging onto gave way.

This was it. She was really going to die. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd live through falling from the fifth floor. Resigning herself she closed her eyes and awaited the end.

"Felicia!"

_That voice...?_

"Felicia!"

She was astonished. There in the distance she could see a figure fastly approaching in what appeared to be some flying hover board of sorts. Although the appearance was nothing like him there was no mistaking that voice.

"Harry..." Was all she could utter in relief, almost forgetting that she was currently in free fall.

"Felicia!"

And there was certainly no mistaking it now.

_"You came for me Harry." _

"Not yet! Don't you quit on me!" He shouted fiercely. In one quick swoop he had her in his arms. "I've got you."

Taking only seconds to process what had happened to him she threw her arms around him. "It's all gone to hell Harry." Her voice was on the verge of breaking. "You're like this because of me and there's nothing I can do to help you. I've done absolutely nothing for you!"

"You believed in me," He replied, tightening his hold on her and managing a grin. "And that's something."

He neared the ground and hopped off the glider, gently placing her down. He'd made sure to land in a spot that wasn't overrun by people and away from the chaos. "I have to go now Felicia. I have to put a stop to this and save Gwen."

"What? Is Gwen in trouble?"

He nodded. "The spillage that occurred was no accident. An electrician named Max Dillon fell into a tank filled with these metallic eels and it turned him into something that can shoot and rewire electricity. Menken covered the whole thing up and planned on pinning it on me. Gwen found out and tried to help me." His hands clenched in despair. "But in the end she was taken. And now that Max guy has broken out and he's on a rampage."

"What in the world is Menken planning on doing with Gwen?" Felicia asked with worry.

"That bastard is holding her against her will and is using her to get rid of Spiderman and Max. I know for a fact that once that happens he'll kill her off. I won't let him get what he wants. I'm going to the power plant and I'm putting a stop to this once and for all."

Felicia reached out and took a hold of his wrist. "Will you... be okay? Alone?"

He remained quiet before looking away. "I'm dying Felicia."

Her hand dropped to her side. "You... what?"

"I'm going to die soon. An incurable virus, the same one that killed my father, is running through my blood." He lifted his hand near his face. "I can already feel my body giving out. There isn't much time left for me. That was why I wanted the spider venom and why I'd been working with Gwen these past few weeks."

Her body felt so hollow. Words were stuck in her throat. The air felt unbearably cold. She swung her arms around him and that's when the tears fell.

"I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you Felicia. And... thank you. Thank you for trying to save me."

"But... But I made you into this." She choked the words out through her tears, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Harry placed his hand gently on her head. "Gwen told me all about how you helped her find me." And then he placed his placed his other hand around her waist. "All this time you've been by my side and I've never even realized. I never got to apologize to you for that you know?"

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, in a soft voice he spoke. "I'm so sorry."

This only made her tighten her hold. "I'm sorry too."

"I think my problem is ever since the day when I thought Gwen left I... it was as if I had stopped living, and I can't come back until I've saved her, in a way, it was as if I had already died. And I guess that's why... I wasn't able to figure out how I fit in with you or at Oscorp. I have to go, I have to do this Felicia; because I'm not dead. And I can't die just yet. I must do this no matter what it takes."

She broke the embrace, refusing to allow anymore tears. Instead she smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Give them hell Harry."

He nodded with a smile of his own.

* * *

"Harry!"

At the sound of his name Harry almost fell off his glider in shock. The voice sounded really close. But there was no way someone could be at this close of a distance to him. He was high above in the sky after all. He was even recognized! Wasting no more time he whipped his head around.

Spiderman.

But how did he recognize him? Unless Gwen had told him. They did arrive together. Still, he had to know for sure.

"Harry, you said my name?" He managed to say, still a bit surprised. "How come you know who I am?" He watched as Spiderman stopped on a roof and he hovered near. There was something in his gut telling him to do this. So he hopped off the glider and came to stand a few feet away.

"There's something I have to tell you." The masked man said before lifting his arm to his face.

Harry froze as he stared at the man beneath the mask. There, standing before him, was the now unmasked vigilante. "Peter? You're...?"

Peter eyed him with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. And most importantly... I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend to you."

In response he only chuckled, a laughter of just pure awe. "It all makes sense now." He almost wanted to cry. Peter was helping him all along in his own way. Everyone he thought had abandoned him were all helping him. He was truly not alone. "Peter, I... I don't know what to say. All this time I thought I had no one. I hated this damn world and everyone it. But you, Gwen, Felicia, you've all been by my side. Thank you Peter."

Peter felt like a pile of bricks had fallen off his back. To hear his best friend's words filled him with such relief and happiness. He swung his arms around his friend's back. He didn't want to lose him. Why? Why did he have to lose Harry?

Moments later and Harry broke the embrace. "Come on Pete, let's put an end to this once and for all."

* * *

**Author's Notes **

**Aah, thanks for keeping up with me. Anyways, there's only about two chapters left! Stay tuned in guys! :) **


End file.
